Ocean Avenue
by Twilightx28
Summary: Edward and Bella are best friends at the age of 16.Bella's mom died & Charlie changed He yelled .Bella had to leave the state by age 18.What will happen with Edward & Bella?.She comes back years later.What will happen?Does Edward have a Girlfriend?
1. Story Of My Life

**Hello so this is obviously a new story I have created another story called - Is This Real?**

**I got this idea from a song- Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard if you listen to it the story sorta fits in with it. I am starting when bellla is 16 sort of flash is short but hey I got a second after this in about 2/3 hours**

**All Human**

_Bella age 16_

Every since my mother died my life changed. Charlie stopped caring and I just figured out he didnt love me. He yelled sometimes but he never laid a hand on me. He was the Cheif police of California. He mostly worked when he came home, I made dinner and that was it. We barely talked. I cried sometimes thinking if my mom was here if things would be different. She died when I was forteen. I guess I will never get that chance to see a difference in my father. When I am nineteen I have to be out of the house. I alread have my lisence. I just dont want to leave my friends.

My best friend is Edward. He has bronze hair and emerald green eyes and he is 6'1. He was my best friend since I was fourteen. I met him about three monthes before my mother died. He was my rock through everything I told him about Charlie and the yelling. He was my shoulder to cry on. Edward was adopted when he was six by his adoptive parents Carlisle and Esme. They are the coolest people ever. They are very wealthy Carlisle is a docter (whom of which I see alot due to my clumsyness). Esme is a home designer. She has two other adopted children. Alice and Emmett. Edward's Siblings. Esme was unable to have children. Why you ask? I dont know it just didnt work out.

Alice and Emmett where also my friends. Alice has a boyfriend Jasper Whitlock. Jasper is shy very much like me. He has blonde hair and blue eyes he is 6' 0. Alice is the complete oposite she is hyper and bubbly and has a shopping disorder like Edward and I say. She has black hair and olive green eyes, she is very short just reaching 5' . Emmett is very big and when I say big I mean it. his arms are like the size of my thighs. He has short curly brown hair and hazel eyes. He is 6'3 but under the bigness he is a big teddy bear. Emmett has a girlfriend Rosalie Hale. She looks almost like a twin Jasper but they are not related. She is very tall she is super skinny. She has long blonde hair that falls in whaves down her back (lands about the middle of her back). She has peircing icy blue eyes.

Me well. I am your ordinary plain jane. I have long brown hair that is slightly curly it goes down to the middle of my back. I have plain brown eyes. I am nothing special although my friends tell me otherweise. I am clumsy. I fall all the time sometimes over air. Lets just say I cant walk on a flat surface without finding somthing to trip over. I go to Malibu High (A/N:Just made it up). I am a ordinary girl. I dont have friends besides the ones I have mentioned. They just say they are jealous. But whats to be jealous of? like I said nothing special.

My friends and I spend most of the extra time we have on Ocean Avenue. The beach. Edward and I were the ones that always hung out just me and him. They always claim we are a couple behind there backs but thats not true. We sleep all day and stay up all night when I sleepover at their house. Which is pretty frequent. You would think with Charlie being mean and distant and stuff he wouldnt let me go out, but he prefers I not with him so, the Cullen home is my home and they dont mind that.

Last year I told Edward about me leaving when I turn nineteen. he thought I was joking when I told the story. I told him that I was not joking and he was upset. He said we could leave this town and run forever. Just him and me. I always thought of that.

This is my life and I believe everything happens for a reason. Maybe by leaving something good will happen.


	2. New Life

**Authors note- I am skipping some years. go read it**

_Bella 18 turning 19 the next day_

They day was coming for me in two days. It was staring me in the face. Charlie has been excited for about a month now. I found that sick. I hate him he hates me and everything works out. The past three years have been a thrill trying to fit all the time I have with Edward. He is still my best friend. Well one thing changed.. He got a girlfriend. No I don't care. Okay maybe I do. I guess it seems I am jealous, and I am. Did I mention I love him? Not like a brother, this was different. But I had my chance. He belongs to somebody else. I had two minutes before he would be here

I got out of the house and saw a silver Volvo waiting for me on the drive way. I got it and smiled.

"Hey". I said

"Hello" he smiled back at me.

"So...Where are we going?" I asked

"Where do we always go" he challenged

The beach

"Oh." The rest of the ride was quiet we pulled up to the beach and Edward opened my door for me.

Always the gentlemen. He grabbed my hand and we walked along the beach. We walked like that until the sun went down.

I sat down in the sand and looked at the sky. Edward sat next to me.

"I'm going to miss you Bella." He said breaking the silence

"I'm going to miss you to. But what other choice do I have. I don't want to say goodbye." I looked down

"I knew this was coming. Just never thought time would go by so fast.' He whispered

"Edward " I sighed "Edward, You will always be number one, Always have been. I going away will never change that. I promise."

After that we said nothing. He drove me home. I saw Charlie at the television. He never paid attention and I stopped caring. I got upstairs and went to bed. I had a big day tomorrow.

When I woke up I felt another body in my bed. Actually many body's. I opened my eyes and saw everyone on my bed. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward.

"Wakey, Wakey sweetheart." Alice said

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY." They all said at the same time

"Yeah what a birthday." I muttered

The day went on with them saying they will miss me and that made things harder. I now knew where I was headed tonight.

It was 8:00. Charlie said I had to be out by 8:30. Everything was packed and I was ready to go. Alice kept dragging my bags out of my car, and Rose unloaded them. They obviously didn't want me to leave, But I had no choice.

"Guy's he wants me out okay. I have ten minutes. If I am not out I don't know what he would do, and I do not intend to find out." I said

They put on sad faces and packed my stuff in my blue Toyota corolla.

I gave them each a hug telling them I would see them in a few years. I finally got to Edward.

He came up to me and gave me a tight hug. I felt tears on my shoulder. I have never seen him cry.

"Bella. I am going to miss you so much." He cried

"I know." I sobbed into his chest. "We got to be strong okay." I said. He nodded

I pulled back and looked at my watch. 8:27.

"I have to go now." I whispered. I gave Edward one last hug and got in my car.

I hate him. I hate Charlie for putting me through this. It was his fault I had to leave. He said if I am not out I was going to regret it. I don't want to know what he would do.

I drove and drove. I cried and I couldn't stop. I drove for four days barely making stops and I reached my destination.

New York.

_Bella age 22_

Today was my birthday, and the anniversary of leaving my life behind. I went to college and got a degree in literature. I am a writer now. I work at times newspaper, and I have great paying job and my life turned over. I was depressed most of the time. But It got better. I walked through my house and put my keys on the counter. I went to my beached themed bedroom and layed down (A/N: Bedroom theme link on profile). I lived in a apartment complex (Link on profile) It was very nice. i bought it after I got my job. I got paid alot and it was gorgeous. My kitchen was pretty big (link on profile) It had wooden cabinets. and nice appliances. My family room was my favorite( link in profile). In the back on the apartment complex there is a view of all the buldings it is gorgeous. (the view link in profile). I am happy.

I dance. I go to clubs sometimes. People know me there. I am very clumsy but I can dance. The week was coming to a close and I was planning on flying to California to see everybody. I havent heard a word from them. But that was good because it made it easier to let go. I was excited to see them all Edward most of all.

It was finally friday. I just got off of the plain and I saw Alice. She ran up to me full seed and screamed while hugging me. Everyone looked but we didnt care.


	3. ReTelling Life Stories

**Author's note- Okay so turns out My tutor didn't show up today so I am writing.**

**I will try to update at least 2-3 times a day. I have another story to tend to so I have that responsibly**

**To update that one to! Well here you go.**

**All Human**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or the characters.**

BPOV

"Alice shhh." I said

"I'm just so excited." she screeched

"I know I know."

Alice grabbed my hand and we walked to her car. A yellow Porsche

"Nice." I commented. She nodded

"So your going to be staying with Jazz and I okay." she said

"Okay but no one can find out I am here. Got it."

"Yup"

The rest of the car ride we talked about everything that happened while I was gone. Edward had a girlfriend recently. She saw my face fall when she mentioned it. But she let it go.

We pulled up to a apartment complex and we got into to elevator. She was in the Penthouse. No surprise there.

She unlocked her door and led me in. Lets just say it was grand. I saw Jasper in the family room watching television.

"Hey Jazz." I said.

He obviously didn't know I was coming and he ran up to me and gave me a hug. "Bella. I missed you so much" He said. I laughed.

"Man she got through the door not even a minute ago and you are already stealing my man." she pouted

Jasper and I laughed together. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Hello" I said

"Bella." It was my grandpa Swan

"Hi grandpa. Everything okay?" I asked

"No. Grandma is in the hospital. Bells she is not hanging on. She wanted to see you one last time." I felt a tear slid down my cheek.

"Okay. I'm coming alright. I'll see you soon." I hung up

Alice gave me a worried glance. "What's wrong?" she asked

"My grandma she in the hospital. My grandpa said she is barley holding on. She wanted to see me. Im sorry guys but I got to go. Alice drive me to the airport?." I said

"Of course. It will be okay Bells." she said I nodded

We got in the car and headed back to the airport.

"Well when will you see the rest." she asked hopeful

"I just need a week okay." I said

I wanted to see Edward so bad but I didn't get the chance. Well I still got next week after Alice gets me from the airport. An Idea struck me.

"Alice I have an Idea." I said

"Okay what?" she asked

"Okay tell Edward that you cant pick me up next Friday. Tell him to pick me up. Don't tell him who to pick up. Just say that she will notice you. Okay?"

"Girl I have taught you well. Plan in action."

We pulled up to the airport and I got my bags. We said our 'goodbyes' and I left back on a plane to Tennessee.

*************************************

The week was sad and happy in ways. I lost my grandma. She hade another heart attack in the hospital and she didn't make it. Grandpa was devastated. He didn't talk. I attended the funeral on Wednesday. Charlie wasn't there. My grandma Swan and Grandpa were the only Swans that cared about me. Now I only have grandpa. A happy things is that its Friday, and plan is in motion.

The plan ride was only about four and a half hours. I was jumping in my chair. I was so excited to see Edward after three years. I was upset that he had a girlfriend but its okay. I got off the plain and grabbed my bags.

I was looking in the crowd for any flashed of bronze hair. I looked around for about two minutes when I saw him. He was more gorgeous over the years. Okay shut up. He has a girlfriend my mind shouted.

"Edward." I shouted he turned around.

His face was a very shocked expression. He smiled and started running up to me. I dropped my bags and ran to him also. (a/n: I know that's in movies but I like it anyway). I reached him and he grabbed me. He held me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he twirled me around. I felt tears on my shoulder. That brought back a memory.

I pulled back and looked at his face. " I missed you." I said

"Oh god I missed you." he said. He hugged me tighter to him.

We heard 'awwwws" in the back round. I jumped off of him and he grabbed my hand and my bags.

Edward opened the car door for me. Always the gentlemen. (a/n: look familiar). He slid into the car. Still the silver Volvo.

He held my hand. At that moment I almost forgot he had a girlfriend.

"God Bella. I missed you so much" he said

"I missed you to." I smiled "So. Eddie's got himself a girlfriend." I said

"Yeah. Her name is Tara." he said

"Nice." I responded

"What about you got any boyfriends in.." I didn't tell him where I lived yet.

"Um New York and I don't have a boyfriend. I have a Husband." I joked I saw the expression on his face.

"Just kidding, Edward." I laughed.

"Ha ha so funny. So New York." he said

"Yes I moved to New York. I just graduated from college. About three months ago. I got a Degree in Literature. I have a job working at Times. And I have a house more like apartment. I get paid pretty well so I have a nice home. Everything has been going pretty good."

"That's great. My turn for a story. Well since I graduated early as you know after you left." I saw a pained expression on his face, I squeezed his hand and he smiled. " I went to college also I am now a business man. I settle cases not a lawyer. I have a apartment of my own like you. That's about it." He finished

"Well good" I said

Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. I just wish he was single.

**Author's note- I will try to get another up tonight. Review. Please**


	4. Alice I Need To Talk

**Authors note -Sorry I was going to update last night but man I was so tired. I have updated everyday. That will not continue I have another story I need to write people are counting on me I will try to update every day. or at least every other day.**

BPOV

We were in the car driving away from the airport

"So where are you staying while you in town?" Edward asked

"I booked a hotel for now." I said

"Oh. How long you staying." He asked

"Um...About a week I would say. I got my job. And I cant leave my cat unattended for long."

He looked at me questionable "Cat?" He said

I laughed "Yeah she's a tabby, her name is Twilight" I smiled (Cat in profile)

"Alright I am staying at the Hilton. Get off at this exit." I said

He got off on the exit and he pulled up to the hotel. "Need help?"

"Sure" We grabbed my bags and went to the front desk.

"Isabella Swan." I said

"Yes of course, here you go Miss. Swan. If you need anything at all don't hesitate to ask" The lady said

"Thank you." I muttered. Some people just like my money

We got to the elevator and I pushed the PH button (Penthouse) Edward gave me a confused look. I just smiled.

EPOV (A/N: YAY!)

GOD!. She was more gorgeous than she was when she was nineteen. I know I shouldnt be saying things considering I have Tara. But I have had a crush on Bella since I was sixteen. She was always gorgeous. Her big brown eyes. Just everything was perfect about her. I could stop staring.

Me and Bella have been friends forever she leaves and comes back rich. And she has a cat she used to be deathly afraid and now she has one at her !

BPOV

Edward looked deep in thought. I waved my hand in front of his face

"Edward?" I asked. He didn't even flinch

I clapped my hands in front of his face and he shook his head "sorry" he muttered. I laughed at him.

The elevator opened and we headed in. I unlocked the door stepped in and put my bags down.

"Wow." Edward said. He put my bags down and I sighed

I went to the couch and sat down Edward sat with me.

"I really missed you Bella. I hope you know that." He looked down

"Edward I remember the look in your eyes when I said 'Goodbye'. I know you missed me. I missed you also."I said "But I am here now." I smiled

I heard him mutter something like 'Yeah but only a week'. "I heard that Edward." He looked at me and smiled.

"Hey you want to go somewhere?" He asked

"Sure." I didn't really feel any jet lag.

We went to the elevator. It opened and we went through the lobby. He led me to his car and he started driving. After about ten minutes I figured out where we were going. Ocean Avenue. We got out of the car and Edward came around the car. He took my hand and smiled I smiled back. We walked by the ocean for awhile then He sat down I sat next to him. He still held my hand.

"Edward" I heard a voice in the distance. I turned my head and saw a girl running towards him. I let go of his hand and his smile faded. I wonder why?

"Edward." she said she reached down and grabbed Edward hand. He got up and took the girl in his arms. I guessed that was Tara. He gave her a quick kiss and hugged her. I was still sitting probably looking like a idiot. I stood up and smiled.

"I'm Bella." I put out my hand and she shook it.

I'm Tara" She responded " I have heard a lot about you." she finished. I blushed. They started walking back. I noticed the Cullen house in the distance.

I saw Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice on the drive way. Smiling really big

I ran up to. "EMMETT." I screamed he grabbed me and pulled me into a bear hug. He twirled me around.

"BELLA." HE Screamed back. I laughed and he put me down.

"Bella. Sweetheart how are you." Esme said she hugged me also.

" I am great thanks. How about you?" I asked

"Great now. I felt like I missed a daughter." a tear slid down my cheek.

"Hello Carlisle." I said

"What no hug." He said

I hugged him as well.

"What about me." Alice whined

" I hugged you last week." Oops I didn't wan to tell then that they may get mad

"Last week?" Edward questioned.

"Umm yeah I flew in last week when I got to Alice's house I got a phone call. My gramma (A/N: I know I spelt it wrong but that how we spell grandma in my house) was sick so I had to visit her. She wanted to see me I flew back out a day later she had a heart attack we lost her. So here I am now." I said

I was bombarded with 'sorrys'. I laughed although I dont know why "Its okay." I said. I noticed that Tara was giving me death looks. What's her problem.

"Bella you should stay with us. We are all staying here and you are a Cullen after all." Alice said

"I really don't want to impose." I responded

Staying in the house with the Cullens would be like old times but Edward had a girlfriend it wouldnt be the same as it used to be when we were younger. It was always the six of us.

"Really Bella it would be a pleasure." Esme said

"Alright. Well I have to be getting my bags. Alice?" I turned to her

"I'll take you." Edward said

"Um I want Alice. I want to talk."I said

His face fell

We got in the Porsche and were on our way

"So what's going on Bella. I am guessing Edward." Man she is a mind reader

"Alice I'm falling for him harder than when I was younger. What do I do?"

**Authors note- Ello Mates. There you have it. Now update I will try to update today (again) or tomorrow.**


	5. Hope It Gives You Hell

Authors note- Well I just come up with all these Idea's and I want to get them down. I am a sucker for updating. I was going to make Edward girlfriend (Tara) nice but that isnt working out for what I have got in store.

DISCLAIMER- I dont own the Twilight characters I just control them.

Previously on Ocean Avenue

"Alice I'm falling for him harder than when I was younger. What do I do?"

BPOV

She looked at me and laughed. I don't find this funny.

"Bella. Honey something's never change with you. Hey what shampoo do you use?" she asked

What the-- Alice!

"Strawberry." I answered annoyed

"Yeah see something's never change" She said "But as you problem with Edward, Babe as much as I would to help you. I want to see you go on your own. When you burst then I will help." My mouth dropped

"But- But your Alice you are the queen of matchmaking." I begged

"Sorry Bells" she replied staring at the road

We got to the hotel and grabbed all my bags the lady at the front desk kept asking questions like ' something wrong with the room I can fix it'. They just want my money. We got in the car it was quiet the whole way home. We got to the Cullens home and we walked in.

"Need some help Bella?" Edward asked

"No" I said simply and made my way upstairs.

I saw Tara sitting on the guest room bed.

"Umm I am actually sitting here." I said she glared at me

"Well I know I am sleeping with Edward." she smiled. Man she was asking for a smack in the face "But I just wanted to talk to you." she finished

"Okay. Talk" I set my things down on the floor and turned to her.

"Okay I know about you and Edward. Buddy buddy friendship. Edward is mine now and you cant have him. Like there would anything special about you. STAY AWAY! Get the picture" Okay she is asking for it.

"Okay one. I can be friends with anyone I want. He is my best friend and don't you dare talk to me like that." I growled

"Your ugly and like I said nothing special." that tears it. I went up to her and pulled my hand into a fist and smacked her square in the jaw.

"TARA!" Edward screamed. When she fell back on the bed.

"Bella how could you do that?" he asked staring at her

"She started it you didn't hear what she said." I argued

"Go away. Get out NOW!" he yelled

I walked out of the room and went to fund the other guest room. I sat on the bed and got out my song book. (Yeah I also write songs). I got down the perfect lyrics to make Edward mad. Now I just need to find a near bar.

"Alice" I said running in her room. "are you mad at me?" I asked her

"No. I heard what she said." she gave me a hug

"Okay. Any near bars around here?"

"Um yeah. But a bar." She asked

"Yeah" She gave me directions. I went and grabbed my black short shorts, dark blue tank top and my black and gray converse shoes. We headed out. it was 8 at night. The rest said they would join later.

We got there and I went on stage Alice just stared at me.

"Alright people I got some song I created so yeah here you go."

I started singing Breakaway I wrote it when I was sixteen

(Originally by Kelly Clarkson)

Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I'd pray  
I could break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jetplane  
Far away  
And break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging with revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me  
Gotta keep movin on movin on  
Fly away  
Break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
Take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away  
Breakaway  
Break away

After I finished that one I got my lyrics out that I wrote today. I read over them real fast. Edward was right in front with his arm around Tara.

(Gives you Hell - origanally by All american Rejects)

"I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
And you're still probably working  
At a nine to five pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes

When you see my face" I pointed directly at Edward  
"Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car  
And did it ever get you far  
You never seemed so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are

And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a girl that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then she's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where'd it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on

And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you find a girl that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then she's a fool, you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
You can't look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you find a girl that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then she's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song and you sing along but you never tell  
Then you're the fool, I'm just as well  
Hope it gives you hell

When you hear this song  
I hope that it will give you hell

You can sing along  
I hope that it puts you through hell "

I looked at everybody. They all had there mouths wide open.

Each time in that song I pointed at him when it said. 'when it gives you hell'

His mouth dropped open and he stared at me. I smiled and walked off the stage.

Alice came up to me "You wrote that." she asked I nodded

"Oh man the look on his face." she laughed "He deserved it Bella." she finished

"Yup doont mess with me." I high fived her hand

"I'll be back" she walked away

I saw Edward come up.. Oh no

"What was that." he said through his clenched teeth

"Nothing. Just don't get me mad. You may of not heard what your girlfriend said but I did and so did Alice." I growled

"Okay Bella lets say she did say something. What did she say?" He challenged

"She told me to stay away from you. And that she knew are past. That we were best friends. Then she said I had my chance to be with you. And that you belong to her." I finished

"Yeah. right like she would say that." he said

Now I was mad.

"Edward I am you best friend. Well was. But seriously do you think I would lie. You know very well that I cant lie. How could I make up what I just said?"

"I don't know" he responded "But I don't know if I believe you." He walked away

Crap

Authors note- Another one next because I rock!!!!


	6. To Far

**Authors note- Some action in this chapter. This is practically a BPOV Story but sometimes a look on Edward.**

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN TARA!! Unfortunately**

BPOV

The past three days went by fast. Tara harassing me to quote 'stay away from Edward' unquote. She is asking for another smack. Edward was mad at me still. Oh here comes Tara... YIPPEE!.....not

"How many times have I said stay away." she growled

Alice came up besides me "Tara shut it or you are out. I will tell Edward and he will believe me." she threatened.

"Well Bella was his best friend and he didn't believe her". Man I just want to pull out that fake blonde hair of hers.

Alice walked away

"Nobody to protect you now." she whispered

"Nothing you can do can take me away from Edward." I said

"Really." with that her fist came in contact with my cheek. I fell on the floor.

I got up fast

"what the-" she slapped me and I fell down she kicked my stomach and I felt searing pain in my ribs.

I punched her jaw again. She growled

I pushed her and she landed in the wall. She slid down holding her head

"Serves you right" I laughed

she got up and pushed me backwards only to trip and fall down stairs. Where are people when you need them. I kept falling back only to land into something big. Emmett

"Tripping Bella. Man what happened to your face." He asked

"HER" I screamed pointing at Tara

"Okay, slut that is the finally step hitting Bella. This has to stop." Emmett growled at her.

"Bells let's take you to Carlisle he is in his office." Emmett carried me upstairs and in Carlisle's office.

"Oh my god. Bella what happened" Carlisle gasped. Emmett laid me down on his couch.

"Tara happened Carlisle she has been harassing Bella and this is enough Carlisle, Tara pushed her down the stairs. If she didn't fall into me she could of hit her head." Emmett said for me

"I knew something was wrong with her." Carlisle whispered "Get Alice."

Emmett got Alice

"Oh my- Bella. I am so sorry if I didn't leave she wouldn't have done that." She said

"Its okay" I gasped

"Alright looks like you got a concussion in your head. My god she broke your jaw. Okay we need to get to the hospital. You got a rib fracture in three ribs." Carlisle carried me out of his room.

Edward came running up. "Bella what did you do to Tara her nose is bleeding?" Emmett obviously had enough

He pushed Edward to the wall.

"DO YOU REALIZE THAT TARA IS MESSED UP.? SHE BROKE THREE OF BELLA'S RIBS SHE BROKE HER JAW AND GAVE HER A CONCUSSION. SHE PUSHED BELLA DOWN STAIRS IF I DIDNT CATCH HER SHE COULD HAVE BEEN DEAD." Emmett boomed

"Edward get Tara out I don't care if you go with her. she needs to go. We could of lost Bella and yet you blame it on her." Carlisle said calmly

Edward sighed and left.

EMPOV

Man that Edward is as clueless as the cookie monster when you give me un cooked cookies. Tara man she needs to get into a stray jacket and locked in a padded room. She is more controling than Alice when she wants to go shopping.

EPOV

I new that I had to break it off with Tara. I don't know why I didn't listen to Bella. I guess I turned on everyone just so I could have Tara.

I walked in my room and she was in my bed smiling.

"You need to go." I said

"But Eddie she started it." she whined

"You came out with a bloody nose. Tara" I sighed "Tara you broke her jaw and three of her ribs she hasa concussion. Do you realize if my friend didn't catch her she could of died. Getting a concussion then falling on it hard... Is fatal" I thought about what it would be like if Bella died. I would not be able to live. I realized that because I love her. Not a brotherly love. I am in love with her.

"Tara gets out okay. You have your car just go." I said

"Fine but you're missing out. All we have been through all the fun we have had together." she said in a supposed to be sweet voice.

"We didn't do anything because you have no fun inside you. Your a heartless be-otch (A/N: I dont like swearing so I found a replacement, just pretend he said it). Now out." I pointed to the door. She grabbed her bags and went out the front door. I watched her drive away.

Now to the hospital.

BPOV

I felt pain it was slowly numbing. I saw black it was slowly fading.

I opened my eyes and I saw Edward. I sighed

"Should you be with Tara." I whispered

"Bella I cant be with someone that hurts you. I'm sorry for not believing you." He responded

" I forgive you." I said

"How? Bella if I believed you. Than you wouldn't be here." He argued.

"Edward I forgive you. I am in to much pain to care right now." I said

I tried to sit up but felt a pang in my ribs. "Oww.. Ow" I gasped

"Bella stay still."

"Can I have a hug? Or are you to good for that." I teased

" Of course."

He reached his arms out and wrapped them around me. I put my arms around his also. He kissed my forehead. He pulled back and sat down. That made it hard not to fall harder for him.

"Alright how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked coming in the room.

"I'm alright." I responded

"Okay well since I have supplies at home I will let Edward takes you home and you can rest. Okay?" he said.

"Sure" I responded

The rest of my time here in bed. Fun… not

**Author's note- If I am bored another chapter will come tonight. I hoped you like it.**


	7. Nice Going Edward

**Author's note - Yeah sorry I took awhile. Not too long but. I went to see Marley & Me again with my family and then When I got home my sister and her boyfriend took of bowling. COSMIC BOWLING IS SO COOL!**

**Okay thats enough talking. So read it.**

**DISCLAIMER - I own nothing. I dont own Tara cause she is gone. I wished I owned Carlisle but dreams dont come true.**

BPOV

Edward took me back to his house. He actually carried me. He went against my protests.

We got in the car I dozed off.

EPOV

I carried Bella out of the hospital ignoring her protests. She dozed off in the car.

"Give me back the....Bike tire. Give it." she muttered

I chuckled

"Stop laughing you monster. Give me the tire..Hey where are you?" She squirmed in her seat

I grabbed her hand and she held it tightly. She calmed down a little then muttered something incoherent

"What." I whispered. I think she could hear me because she started to say something.

"I love you Edward." she muttered. I looked at her with my mouth gapped open

Well she said it in her sleep she doesn't mean it we are just friends. All though I wish we were more.

We pulled up to the house and I got out and went to the other side of the car. I picked up Bella and she cuddled into my arms. It felt good to have here there. Like she was meant to be there.

I kicked the car door shut and carried her in. I saw Emmett eating a doughnut in the kitchen

" So. Man I am sorry that I pushed you up against the wall. It was wrong." he said

"Well I think I deserved it. Well I am going to take her to bed." I said softly

"In your room Eddie- boy." he wagged his eyebrows

"Okay for one don't call me that and two probably not." I whispered

He laughed and walked away. I was about to open her door when she said something.

"No" she muttered

I didn't know what the meant. She snuggled deep into my chest and sighed. I went farther down the hall and opened my bed room door. I saw my sheets folded on my bed. God bless Esme for washing the Tara grossness off my bed. I know that sound like I am twelve but I don't want my perfect Bella tainted with that.

I made my bed and picked Bella off of the couch. I laid her on the bed and covered her under the covers. I started to back up.

"No, stay." she whispered

I don't know if she meant it but I listened. I crawled next to her and she put her head on my chest. I sighed in contentment. I slowly drifted to sleep with my hopefully- soon- to- be angel next to me.

BPOV

I woke up and opened my eyes. I saw that this was indeed not the guest room but Edward room. I also saw that my head was lying on his chest. I pulled myself up and winced of the pain in my ribs. Man that girl got me good. I saw Edward sleeping. I watched him sleep for twenty minutes. You would think it would be boring but it was not. I saw his eyes flutter open. He looked around he spotted me and he smiled.

"So why am I in your bed?" I asked

"You asked me to stay with you" he said and I blushed

"You didn't have to listen." I whispered

" I couldn't ignore you and plus you are very warm." he smiled.

I gave him a hugs and smile I was about to pull away when he put his arms around me tighter.

"What are you doing?" I asked warily

"Your warm." he chuckled

"What are you laughing at Mr. Cullen?" I asked

"You're funny when you sleep." Uh oh what did I say?

"What did I say?" I whispered

" You said. Don't steel my bike tires then you said stop laughing you monster." he laughed "Then I held you hand and-." he trailed off

"What." I asked

"Nothing"

"Seriously what came out of my mouth?" I questioned

"You said you loved Me." oh my friggin god. I am so stupid.

"Oh um."

"Did you mean it?" He asked

Oh god what do I say think Bella think.

"Yes." Okay did I say yes meaning that I love him?

He looked into my eyes. I looked into his. They were sparkling emerald. I started to move my face towards his. He moved his face towards his. His lips touched mine gently. I heard loud steps coming closer to the door we pulled away and I blushed.

The noise in the hallway stopped.

"I'm sorry that was uncalled for." he said

I finally thought about what just happened yes I wanted him to kiss me but going back to New York was going to be harder.

"I'm not going to say that I didn't want you to kiss me. But its going to make it harder for me to go back to New York." I walked out of the room

EPOV

I just kissed her and she left. Nice going Edward

**Authors note-**

**Yeah probably looking for something sweet sorry right now I give you sour.!**


	8. YOU WHAT?

**Authors Note- Nothing to say**

**Disclaimer- Own nothing Twilight related.**

**Song for chapter - This is for Real - Motion city soundtrack**

**Some chapters have different songs**

BPOV

I knew by walking out the door I would be hurting I am hurt the most. I have to go to New my home. I can just drop everything because Edward decides he likes me. Im not getting played again. Yeah I said again. Jacob, he used me to get his girlfriend back. no he didnt steal anything away from me but, it still effected me. I am not getting played by my best friend.

I walked down the hall.I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I heard a door open behind me

"Bella" Edward said

I turned around

"What?" I whispered

"I'm sorry I kissed you. I dont regret it but im sorry." What did he mean by not regretting it?

"Edward. I have liked, no loved you since I was sixteen. I sat and watched as you went from girl to girl. I have a flight to catch tonight. Now its going to be hard to leave. When I first went to New York. Its like I had this piece of you with me. It was everywhere I went and everything I saw. Everything reminded me of you. When I sleep and I dream and it gets me by. I make believe that you are there with me. Because I love you so much." I cried. He just stared at me.

"I have to go." I started to walk away but he grabbed my wrist.

"Bella." he said. "Dam it Bella look at me." I looked at him "Bella I didn't want you to go more than you wanted to leave. I never thought you and me could be more than just friends. I didn't know what I could have until it was taken away from me. Watching you grow into a women changed how I thought about you. You're a gorgeous women Bella and yeah Its also going to be hard for me when you go back to New York." He finished. I looked into his eyes and I saw sorrow.

I looked down "I'm sorry" I muttered

He put his finger under my chin and pulled my face up

"What do you have to be sorry for." he asked

"About everything. The song, being mean I just-." I was cut off by his lips

I sat there in shock not doing anything. I started kissing him back. We kept kissing until somebody cleared there throat. It was.

(A/N : I was going to leave a cliffy but I am not that mean.")

It was Esme.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but everyone is home and dinner is ready." I nodded my head. I saw her smile

"Are you guys together?" she asked sweetly

I looked at Edward

"I think so" he said he smiled

She screamed and hugged us. " I knew you were both meant to be." she said

"What who died." Emmett said running up the stairs with everyone behind him

"Umm nobody." I said

"Umm something' going on you two." Emmett wagged his eyebrows

I kissed Edward and I heard Alice and Rosalie screamed. Man what is with the screaming. I pulled away and we smiled at each other. Then I remembered I have to leave in a hour. I sighed

"What's wrong?" Edward asked me

"I have to go home soon." I whispered

"Cant you stay?" Alice begged

"You have no idea how much I want to. But I got bills to pay and a job that is awaiting me. I wish I could take you all with me." I smiled at the thought

"Well guess what Bella I have break at work so can I come." Alice smiled. " And so does Jazz." He smiled also. I screamed.

Alice ran up and hugged me. I turned to Edward. " I wish I could take you with me." I hugged him.

I heard 'awwws' from behind me

"Come lets talk." he said. He took my hand and took me in his room.

" I don't want you to leave me. You were already stolen from me three years ago." He said sitting on his bed. He put me on his lap.

" I mean I could sell my apartment and quit my job and move out here." I said

" Bella you have made quite a life out there I am not going to take you away from that." He muttered

"Then what do we do. Move you out there?" I joked

"Well." He said

I thought about it. Waking up to Edward every day. But I don't want to take this fast. Not that I don't want his there.

Edward. As much as I would love that. I can't. Its just I don't want to take this so fast. Its like what happens if you move out there and it just doesn't work out because we are going to fast. I don't want that." I said

I waited for his response

"Bella I-

**Author's note- So is he angry or is he okay with not going. I wonder. Lol**


	9. Surprise!

**Disclaimer**

**Me- Hey stephenie want to do my disclamier**

**SM - Megan doesnt own twilight**

**Me- But I do own -**

**SM - You do not own Edward!!**

**Me- Yet.....**

**Longer chapter**

BPOV

Bella I totally agree with you I don't want to ruin something so perfect." He hugged me to his chest "We will wait until later to discuss something like that." He smiled

I smiled back. "Alright. As much as I hate to go. I have to get my things together." I sighed

"Okay" He let me go. I walked out of his room and went to the guest room.

I got my stuff together in a matter of minutes. I didn't bring much. Just clothes. Shampoo, Conditiner, Body wash and IPod. I grabbed my bag and brought it downstairs.

I saw Edward in the family room looking at the ceiling. I went behind him and kissed him below his ear. He turned his head and smiled at me.

"So are you taking me to the airport." I asked

"Yup." He said popping the 'p'

We got my bags loaded in the car and we were off. When we got there I saw Edward frown. I grabbed my bag. After we argued on who carry's it. I WON!. He led me to the terminal. and I passed the lady my ticket and she smiled.

I tuned to Edward. I saw a tear on his face. I wiped it with my hand. "I'll miss you" He said

" I know. I'll see you soon." I put my arms around his waist. I looked up at his face. He leaned down and pecked me on the lips. He let me go. I walked through the door. I looked over my shoulder and waved. He waved back.

"Love, Isnt it great." The lady said following me I am guessing flight attendant.

"Yup" I smiled. I walked on the plane.

I was upset leaving Edward but I got back into the flow of things. It has been six months. We talked everyday but I missed him like crazy. I was in my office writing about the Katrina hurricane. Yet again I have been assigned to keep people updated, on the news of the towns fixing. I got a call from the front desk.

"Yes Tiffany." I answered

"Yes Miss. Bella you have a call on line three." She said. I have always loved her. Better than Matt he always hit on me.

"Thanks Tiff."

I pressed the line three button.

"Hello this is New York Times Newspaper. This is speaking how may I assist you." I said politely

"Well hello. Miss. Swan this is . May I have some undivided attention?" He said

"Why yes you may." I giggled.

" I miss you" He sighed

" I miss you too." I said

Man this long distance thing is harder than I had ever expected it to be. I missed im so much

" I was thinking. I have like four days off work they are letting me write at home. I wanted to fly out but Its starts today and I cant book a flight that fats and anyways I would only have like two days and I have to write my article. Ughh. Babe this is so frustrating." I said

" I know sweetheart. But hey we will see each other soon." He said. I heard walking. Like he was walking up stairs.

"Babe where are you?" I asked him

I heard a knock on my door.

"Hold up Edward someone is at the door." I said in the phone.

I opened the door and it was the one and only Edward!(A/N:I was going to be Jake but I'm not that mean)

I screamed and dropped the phone. I jumped into his arms. He came through the door and kicked it closed.

"Jerk why didn't you tell me." I smacked his shoulder. He just chuckled

" I wanted to surprise you sweetheart." He laughed " Nice place you got here."(A/N:Each room in profile)

he complimented.

"Wait how did you find my address." I asked curiously

" I have my ways." He said

He was still holding me. I looked in his eyes for a moment. He looked into mine. It was like he could see my soul. I pressed my lips to his and he kissed me back. We kissed for awhile. I heard a knock at the door. Edward pulled back. I unwrapped my legs around his and opened the door. I didn't expect to see what I saw.

It was Jacob Black.

"Get the Hel. Out" I said.

"Bella I wanted to talk." He said

"No we are over I have someone else now so go don't bother me." I growled

"I'm sorry I used you Bella she broke up with me. Now we can get back to what we started." He said coming towards me.

Edward came up behind me, he gave Jacob a death stare. Jacob started backing away slowly.

" Im sorry coming here was a mistake" He darted out fast. I closed the door and burst out laughing.

I went up to Edward and put my arms around his neck. " I am sure glad to have you. He almost pissed his pants." I laughed again. This time Edward laughed with me.

" What did he do Bella?" He asked

"Okay to make it short. He used me to get his girlfriend jealous and take him back. I didn't know. She got him pack I punched him broke his nose end of story."

" You to didn't..." He trailed off

" NO!." I screamed. eww that was just ewww

" Okay." He smiled " Where were we?" he asked

" Right about here." I pressed my lips to his. Just when I did the timer went of ten seconds later.

" I got dinner" I said. I let him go and we were off the the kitchen. " Nice" he complimented

I got the parmesan chicken out of the oven and put it on plates.

"What's this?" he asked

" Food now eat." I handed him a fork and he took a bite.

He moaned " Man this is awesome. She can cook too. How did I get so lucky." He said

I laughed. We finished eating. I put the plates in the dishwasher and started it.

"Well can you behave while I do my paper so I can get it out of the way." I said

" I'll try. I will take myself around the house for a tour." he said

"Be good." I said. He disappeared up the stairs. (a/n:yup she has stairs awesome or what)

I sat down and I started writing. I took me about two hours. I sent the file to my boss and closed the laptop. I wondered where Edward was. I am guessing my bed. I had just got a new temperpedic. It was the most softest bed ever. I walked up the stairs and I guess right. He was laying right in the middle of my bed. Under the covers. I decided to so something funny. The door was opened. I back up as far as I could go and ran. I ran without falling and jumped and landed on the bed. I heard him groan

"Man can I live here forever please." he begged

"Well you said we could talk about that" I responded

" You seriously would mind me being here?" he asked

He is so silly sometimes "Edward, I love you and honestly I wouldn't mind you being here with me." I said honestly.

" I could get a job out here at the hospital." he smiled

"So what are you coming to live with me because I wouldn't mind waking up with you.? I smiled

He thought for a second. "Okay." he said simply

"Really." I said

"Yup. As long as you are one hundred percent." He said seriously

"When it comes to you. You are always one hundred percent. So when do we get you stuff." I said bouncing on the bed.

"How about you come down with me tomorrow I will send my stuff. I obviously will bring my furniture we could put it in the guest room. Unless you get mad and want to me not sleep with you." he laughed

"Good Idea. I need my pajamas." I ran out of the room and put on my black short and a dark clue cami.

I saw Edward snuggled into my sheets and laughed.

" I want to re designed my, well our room." I said

"Do what ever you want babe." He whispered

He put his arms around me and I laid my head on his chest.

Within moments I drifted of to a dreamless sleep

I woke up and saw the light flashing in my eyes.

"Someone turn down the sun" I complained

" I wish I could." Edward whispered his arms tightened around me.

" I booked a flight later today." he said

"mmhhmm" I said incoherently

" Do they know you are going to be living with me?" I asked

He smiled and said "Nope, Its a surprise." I relaxed into his arms and closed my eyes.

"Love, as much as I would love to lay here all say. We have to get going." He said.

The day was a blur. We were driving to the Cullen house in a taxi. We arrived and got out. We got our bags and headed to the door. Edward opened it with the key. We stepped in and everyone ran to the door.

"What are you doing here Bella. Not that I am not glad to see you." Alice said quickly

"Well we have a surprise." I said

Alice screamed and said " YOUR GETTING MARRIED." she screamed

"Um no." I said

"Oh then what is the occasion?" she asked

" You want to tell her?" I asked Edward

"Just tell us." they all said

"Okay okay." I said

"I'm moving in with Bella." Edward said.

Alice screamed once again. " I know it finally I was waiting for somebody to pop." she said

"Its not that big Alice." I said

" Well I wanted to come live with you six months ago but my job called and said they needed me. Im jealous Edward gets to live in the shopping capital of USA." She pouted

we all laughed.

"So do I get your furniture Eddie." Emmett said

"Nope we are taking it with me and putting it in the guest room. If Bella gets mad and kicks me out." He laughed and so did everyone else. " We are sending all the heavy stuff to her apartment." he said

"I want to see the apartment." Alice whined

we laughed again

"Sorry Alice. But her bed is awesome." Edward said

Esme and Carlisle raised there eyes.

"Not like that. My god." He said

"Let's get a packing I got boxes." I said

The day was filled with packing and more packing.

I was excited that Edward was going to live with me. A new step for us. I knew everything would work out.

**Authors note - There you have it I hope you are happy now. I have been getting so many hits I am getting giddy. Next chapter tomorrow I hope.**


	10. Surprises Aren't Always Good

READ

Authors note- Here is your next chapter. I have links of the guest bedroom and her and Edward re-designed bedroom on the end authors notes

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

BPOV

Almost all of Edward things were here. His furniture arrived two days ago and we have been moving things around like crazy. We finished the guest room and our new bedroom. Edward got the job at the _New York_-Presbyterian _Hospital_. He was ecstatic. I was at home writing for the paper it was ten thirty at night. I was pretty sure that Edward was sleeping upstairs. I saved my document and went upstairs. I saw Edward sleeping. I smiled and went to the bathroom. I brushed my hair and teeth. I put on my v-neck orange camisole and white short shorts. I turned the light off and crawled into bed.

I rolled over so I was facing the outside of the bed. I felt a warm arm drag me backwards. I turned over and opened my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Cuddling, with my girlfriend." he answered. He nuzzled his face in my neck and sighed.

I smiled " I love you." he said

" I love you to babe." I whispered back

He got a questioning look on his face. "Why do you call me 'babe' ?" he asked

"Do you not like it?" I asked

" No I do, I was just wondering." He said

"Well you call me 'love and I call you 'babe'." I responded. He nodded

We laid there staring at each other for awhile he yawned. " go to sleep" I whispered

" I don't want to." He whispered back. I chuckled. "Then what do you want to do" I said

He leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back. It lasted like that for awhile.

That was the night we showed our love for each other. (a/n: I was nervous writing that. sorry I am shy)

I woke up and it was sort of dark in the room. Looking out the window I saw rain. I looked down and saw that I had our comforter wrapped and tangled around Edward and I. Edward was stirring so that meant he was waking up. He turned to me and smiled. He reached his arms out and wrapped them around me.

"I love you, so much." He said

"I love you to." I responded smiling

I heard footsteps coming towards the room. Who the heck in here. Edward looked at me with a worried expression.

"Who is -" he was cut of by the door opening.

I saw Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie right behind Alice.

"SURPR-" Alice looked at us and blushed

"Maybe a surprise wasn't best. We will be in the kitchen." she said and closed the door

Edward and I burst out laughing

"Well that was embarrassing." he said

"Pretty much so yes."

We got dressed went down stairs.

Ready to face Edward's family.

Authors note - I don't want to write anymore. I only have a hours left til I have to get off.

Here are the links

Bella's guest bedroom

.com/cotedetexas/SJARE1BrJtI/AAAAAAAAIu4/FT-IMTNytfg/image_?imgmax=800

Bella's re-done bedroom

/images/store/95250_alexandria_mansion_bed_armoire_


	11. Precious Things Broken

*****READ!!!*****

Authors note- I know the link didnt work. I was messing with my profile and I got it on my profile so check out her re-done room!!!!!

DISCLAIMER

Edward- hey

Me -HEY Edward want to do my disclaimer

Edward - sure. Megan doesn't own twilight

Me - But I do own you right Edward?

Bella - I own him Megan

Me - No I do

Bella - Dont make me slap you

Me - Bring it on, Vamp

Edward - Girl girls it okay. But Megan. Bella and Stephenie own me.

Me - FINE!! But I own Carlisle

Esme - NO I DO

Edward - here we go again

BPOV

Edward and I walked hand in hand downstairs. We turned the corner into the kitchen and everyone stared at us.

"Umm I am sorry you guys had to see that." I blushed as I said this

"Uhh I should of knocked." Alice said shyly

"Where did you get a key Alice." Edward questioned

I remember

_FLASHBACK_

_"Alice." I said_

_"Yup" she said bounding down the stairs_

_I handed her the key._

_"Just in case you fly to New York spur of the moment okay." I said_

_"Okay" she said taking it._

_"THANKS BELLA" She screamed_

_END FLASHBACK_

Alice explained

"Anyways why are you guys here not that I mind?" I asked

They all pointed at Alice

"We wanted to surprise you although we got the surprise." she laughed

Soon they all were laughing

"Who wants breakfast." I asked that shut them up

"ME" Emmett boomed

I made breakfast it took awhile I made. Cinnamon rice, Scrambled Eggs, Sunny side up eggs, ALOT of bacon, A lot of toast, Omlettes, Hashbrowns, Cinnamon buns, pancakes, Waffles, French toast. Everyone finished everything. Well Emmet eat a lot and by the time Edward and I were done cooking nothing was left. Nothing.

"Guys we are hungry to." I said angrily

"Well we forgot you probably worked up an appetite." Emmett laughed . Rose smacked his head

"What was that for." he whined

"For being a idiot." she said

"Okay." he said

I made Edward and I more cinnamon rice and two bacon Omelets.

"Okay since you ate all the food you clean up bye." I grabbed Edward and ran

I heard several 'heys' behind us but we ignored them. We got to the bedroom and closed the door.

I started laughing.

"Whats so funny." he asked

"The look on there faces." I laughed

We laughed it off after ten minutes

"Okay I have to go shower." I stood up and went to the bathroom. I closed the door and turned the shower on. I washed my hair and my body. I got out and wrapped a towel around my body. I combed my hair out. I heard the door open. Revealing Edward.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Nothing." he kissed me quickly and turned the shower on. I shook my head back and forth. I heard him get in the shower. He must be impatient. I went in my closet and got my Blue and purple stripped cami my jeans and purple flats (outfit in profile). I got out my underwear and went back into the bathroom I closed the door and got dressed. When I was done I wrapped my dirty clothes into the towel. I heard the shower turn off and Edward came out with a towel around his waist.

I brushed my hair. Put no frizz spray in my hair and ran my hands through it. I got the blow dryer out.

"So what are we doing today?" Edward asked

"Well I have to stop by the office real fast. Then we can do anything." I said.

I turned the blow dryer on and dried my hair. Edward got dressed into a pair of jeans and a plain black fitted t-shirt.I finished my hair and put away the blow dryer. I curled my hair real fast. I walked into the bedroom and saw Edward put his shoes on.

"Where you going?" I asked

"With you." he said. I nodded my head.

I walked down the stairs with Edward and went to the family room where they were all playing guitar hero.

"Sorry to bother but Edward and I are going to my office we will be back." I said

Everybody nodded

I grabbed my car keys and got into my Aston Vanquish.

"Why cant I drive the Vanquish." Edward asked

"Cause' I can't drive the precious Volvo." I replied

The rest of the ride was quiet. We pulled up to the building and got out. Edward opened my door for me. He grabbed my hand and went in.

" I have never been here." he said

"Well now I can flaunt you." I teased.

We walked into the lobby and went to the elevator. I hit the button. The doors opened and I walked towards my office.

"Hey Bella I thought you were off." Tiffany said

"I need some files." I said

Edward followed me into my office. I went to my desk and looked around. I found my file and grabbed it.

Edward was looking around turning his head around.

"Not very interesting." I stated

"Its smells like you in here." he smiled

"Well it is my office." I kissed him quickly and when he pulled back Tiffany was staring at me.

"Bye Tiff." I said while we walked out

'Good job' she mouthed. I smiled

We got back to the house and I heard something fall and break and Emmet say 'Oh god'

"Emmett what did you do." I asked

He came running around the corner. "Bella before I tell you say you forgive me."

"Depends." I said

"Look in your bedroom." he said

"Why were you in Edward and I's bedroom?" I said running up the stairs. Without tripping

I walked in and stopped short. I saw my antique lamp on the floor shattered. I screamed

"Bella its a lamp it can be replaced." Edward said

"Um no. Emmett I got that by my best friend and she got it from an antique shop." I said not finishing the story.

"Then we can find the shop." Emmett said

"Yeah but it was closing down. It was the last set they had. And that friend is dead it was all I had left of her." I said thinking of Angela.

"Bella I am so sorry. I really didn't me-" I cut him off

"Emmett its one thing to break something at your house when its another s and its something that mean to somebody its different. You had no right to be in our room. Just go before I explode." I said calmly.

"Okay but Bella I-"

"Go." I pointed to the door. He left and closed the door. I leaned down to the floor to pick up the pieces.

"Bella. I'm sorry." Edward said

"It wasn't you who broke it. Emmett just needs to mind his business." I said

"Bella I don't want to have you cut yourself with glass." He said.

EPOV

Emmett. She was upset

"Bella I don't want to have you cut yourself with glass." I said

"I'm not a child for god's sake." she yelled. I jumped

"I'm sorry Im just upset." She stood up and walked up to me and hugged me. I put my arms around her. I felt tears run.

"Why are you crying sweetheart."I asked

"Its my friend Angela she was very important she dies and those lamps were the last thing I had left from her. I know its silly but Its important to me." I said

"How did she die?" I asked softly

"Well she-

Author's Note-- there you go I have my tutor coming now so updates may not be as often sorry.


	12. BANANA FOSTER

**Authors note - Well here you go. Read the authors not at the end of that chapter it has to do with updating.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the twilight characters...unfortunately **

EPOV

"Well. She was my rock when I moved here. She knew about all of you guys. Angela and I worked at a bar on the weekends while she and I were in college. Well I didn't live here at the time I was in a hotel. I was sick that weekend so I didn't go to work. She insisted that she should stay. But told her I was alright." Tears were streaming down her face I wiped them away

She continued " She was walking home she heard a noise. She got freaked and started to run. Someone caught her they held her hostage they beat her. What I mean by they, is that Mike Newton helped." I gasped Mike Newton. That stupid shy kid that was always after Bella "They kept telling her that they were going to hurt everyone that was important to me. Mike wanted me. One night Mike got into a fist fight with the guy that took her. Angela crawled away she grabbed the money that was on a desk. Once she got outside she realized where she was, A camp ground she used to go to when she was little. So she eventually got to some roads she got a taxi. I was freaking out all week I called the cops. Well that night she got out I got a knock at the door. I opened it and saw her. The police took her to the hospital. Broken bones and everything. She told me what happened." She paused. I held her close.

"Well, it was about a month after that everything was back to normal. I went out shopping. Angela went to the library. She wasn't with me but she convinced me that she would be okay. When I came into the hotel room." She started sobbing.

"You don't have to finish." I said

"No I will I'm almost done." She took a deep breath. " She was shot in the heart. There was a piece of paper nailed into her skull. It said. ' I will continue to get back at you if you do not go out with me. Last chance'. That's how she died. It was all my fault" She sobbed

"Bella that is not your fault. How she dies wasn't anything to do with you." I said

"If I had gone on a freaking date with him she would be alive." She growled

"Bella you will never get piece of mind unless you let this go. Your hurting yourself for something that was not your fault. Mike could of killed you." I told her

"Your right." She said

I heard the door open. Emmett came dashing in. He took Bella in his arms and repeated that he was 'sorry' over and over.

She stood up "its okay." She whispered

"Okay. I will leave you two alone." He walked out of the door, closing it.

I put my arms around her and kissed her head.

"Well I should make dinner for the people. They are probably hungry." She wiped the tears from here eyes.

"How about you take a nap and I will make dinner. Okay." I picked her up bridal style and put her on the bed. I put the covers over her. I kissed her lightly on the lips and started walking out the door.

"I don't deserve you" she whispered.

"I was thinking the same thing." I responded

I made my way down stairs and went into the kitchen

I was bombarded with ' is she okay's'

"She is fine she just needed to talk to someone" I responded

" I told her to take a nap. So I am making dinner." I said

"What are you making?" Emmett asked.

" I am making some Parmesan Chicken."

It was good yet simple to make

I finished making it and got some plates out. I put one chicken for each person. (But Emmett got three pieces). I put some Parmesan cheese on there and a piece of mozzarella and set it on the table.

"Dinner" I called.

They all came in and sat down

"I'll go get Bella." Alice said

"No I will." Rose argued

"How about I get Bella." I said

I walked up the stairs and opened the bedroom door.

"Edward" she sighed.

"I love you." She whispered

She melts my heart she sleep talks about me.

I crawled on the bed and put my arm around her waist. I kissed her neck and she smiled.

She turned around and opened her eyes. "Nice way to be woken up." She said

"Dinner" I muttered

"Okay." She hopped out of bed.

"Come here." I said

She giggled and ran "Got to catch me first." She darted down the stairs. I ran after her. She headed for the kitchen. Right when she was going to enter through the arch I caught her. I put my arms around her.

"I got you." I whispered in her ear. She turned around and kissed me. I heard somebody clearing there throat. I turned my head. I saw Emmett fake gagging.

Bella had her lips on my throat. "What?" I asked

Alice pointed at us.

"Hey man it's our house." I argued " We do what we want." I stated

Alice huffed and sat down. I kissed Bella. She kissed back. I pulled away and gave her a plate of steaming food.

"Thanks." She kissed my nose and sat down. I grabbed my own plate and eat standing up sonsidering there were only five chairs. I have an Idea.

"Bella stand up." I told her she stood up

I walked over to her. I put my plate down and sat in her chair

"He-" I didn't let her finish I pulled her on my lap.

"Oh" she muttered. We ate in silence.

"Got anymore?" Emmett asked

"Man I gave you three whole pieces are you serious." He nodded his head

" There are four pieces left." I said

"SWEET!" He boomed

He grabbed the whole dish and started eating.

"Don't break that Emmett." Bella said seriously

"Why?" he asked with food in his mouth

"Its from my mother." She laughed

He ignored her and started eating.

"Done. Now where is desert." He said excited.

Bella and I pointed to Rose at the same time. We laughed

"BUT-."

"How about Banana's foster?" Bella suggested

"OH MY GOD. I LOVE YOU." Emmett boomed

I tightened my grip on Bella "Mine" I said possessively

"You act like she is a toy" Rose laughed

"Only in -."

" I don't care." I said "mine" I repeated

Bella laughed "Edward you have to let me go." She said

"Fine" I said

I reluctantly let her go. She got a pan out. She melted two sticks of butter and put some brown sugar in. I helped her cut the bananas. We put them in and stirred. I scooped ice cream for six bowls. We poured the foster on there. I handed a bowl to Emmett. He shook his head no.

He opened up the freezer and took out a new carton of Vanilla ice cream. He got the rest of the foster and dumped it in the carton.

"Emmett." I whined

'I'll buy more." He said

He took a wooden spoon and dug in. Bella and I eat our ice cream. I picked up the extra bowl and picked up a spoonful. I put it in Bella's mouth. I heard the girls 'awwww' I rolled my eyes. I put another spoonful in her mouth. She grabbed a spoon and put some in my mouth. I winked at her. She put her finger in the ice cream. I looked at her . She smeared it on my cheek.

"What was that for?" I said

" I don't know." She responded

I put some on my finger. And put it on her nose.

"What was that for?" she asked

"I don't know." I said

I grabbed a paper towel and wiped her nose, I wiped my cheek.

" That wasn't nice." I commented

" To bad"

After we finished out Ice cream we cleaned the dished and went to play Guitar hero three

I was better than all of them Emmett called me his Guitar Hero master.

I just laughed at

Authors note- this one is sad and funny. Okay about the things I need to tell you.

So my tutor is already coming he comes Monday , Friday, Wednesday. If I do update on those days it would be late like 10- 11 at night. I just wanted you to know. Or I will not update at all on those days

Reach 64 reviews and I will defiantly update tomorrow no if's and's or buts about it.


	13. Its My Fault

**Authors note- Well ya'll hit 65 reviews so here you go.**

**Disclaimer**

**Me - Hey there Edward can you do the disclaimer****.**

**Edward - Okay. Megan doesn't own Twilight. Or the Characters**

**Me- Yes I admit I don't****.**

**Bella- Good you learned your lesson**

**Megan -*Touches bruises on her arms* Yeah I learned real well.**

BPOV

Everything was back to normal. The crew left last week. I am currently in my office working on the articles.

My office phone rang. "Hello Times Newspaper This is Isabella Swan speaking how may I assist you." I said

"Its me Bella Tiff yeah you have a call on line two." She said

"Kay." I clicked the line two button.

"Hello. Isabella speaking how may I assist you?" I asked

"Yes Bella this is Dominique you boss." She said

My boss. What to say she was pushy but I need this job. She gave me a chance

"Yes. How may I help you." I asked sweetly

"Yes I know you are writing a hurricane articles. I need three more articles by tomorrow morning. One on methane. Water prices and gas prices. Twenty paragraphs each thank you. Oh and no help on these got it." With that she hung up

It was six in the evening and she wants me to get three more done by tomorrow morning. Twenty paragraphs.

I picked up my cell phone to call Edward.

He picked up after two rings "Hello." he said

"Hey babe. I got more projects due tomorrow morning I won't be home for a while. I'm sorry she just gave me three more assignments." I said

"Oh well alright but if your not home by three I am calling." He said

"Alright. Love you bye." I hung up

I started writing my papers. Starting with Methane. I finished that one by ten. I went to Gas prices. I was on paragraph twelve when I started yawning. I got up and walked out into the lobby. I got myself a Coke. I walked back up and started typing more. Two in the morning that was finished. I started finishing the one that I started on about hurricanes. I started dozing off. I put my head down and everything went black.

EPOV

It was 3:30 and I had called her six times. I grabbed my jacket and headed over to the office. When I got there I saw a room all the way on top it had a small light shining through. I opened up the lobby door and headed for the stairs. After climbing the stairs I was on her floor. I saw her office door open and a light I walked in there and saw my angel sleeping with her head down on her desk.

I went over to her and pushed her chair out. I lifted her up. She laid her head on my shoulder. I grabbed her cell and put it in my pocket. I grabbed her laptop bag and put her laptop in it. I slung it over my shoulder turned the lamp off and closed her door. I carried her down the stairs. Once I got to the lobby she awoke.

"Thank you." she said

"It was my pleasure." I said

"You can put me down." I did as she said and let her down. She laughed. I gave her the cell phone back

I opened the door. I opened the door of the car for her and closed it. I heard a chuckle (A/N :Oh no who is that)

I ignored it but I heard it again. I went to my car a opened the door. I felt someone run up to me. I turned around and saw the one and only. Mike Newton.

I looked at Bella her eyes were wide. I turned around

"What do you want?" I said

"Nothing. I just want you dead."

I turned my body around and felt a knife stab the side of my stomach

Jason POV (Random guy that saw what happened)

I saw a man come up behind the bronze hair man. I heard them talk then he stabbed him. I got out my phone and called 911

"Hello 911 what is your emergency."

"Yeah my name is Jason. I was walking I saw someone stab another guy. I need help I am at the Seattle times office building. Please I need you to hurry." I said

"Okay people are on the way." The man hung up

BPOV

I stared wide eyed. I saw Mike come out behind Edward. I saw him stab Edward. I heard police sirens. I got out of the car. I heard car doors close and officers loading the guns.

"Don't move we got you surrounded" I heard on officer say.

A officer ran up to Mike and put his hand behind his back.

"You have the right to remain silent anything you say will be used against you in the court of law." The officer said.

I ran up to Edward. He was breathing hard and his eyes were slightly open. A paramedic got a strecher and lifted Edward on it. I looked back and saw Mike staring at me.

When the he passed me he said "Ill always love you my sweet even though I am in jail. Visit me." he smiled sickly at me.

"Ma'am are you alright." a officer asked me.

"Yeah" I said

I got into the ambulance with Edward. I held his hand. When we got to the hospital they told me to wait.

I got out my cell phone and called Esme.

She answered after five rings. I saw that it was 4:00 in the morning probably still sleeping.

"Hello." she said groggily.

"Esme I am sorry to call you late but you probably want to know. Edward is in the hospital." I said shakily.

"What happened." she shouted

"This guys that was after me stabbed him." I said

"Oh my god. Honey we are on the next flight out." with that she hung up.

I called Alice and Jaspers apt. "Hello" Alice asked sleepily

"Alice Edward is in the hospital he got stabbed by the guy that was after me." I said

"Oh my god I am on the next flight. Hang in there Bella." With that she hung up

I called his brother next. Emmett.

"Uhh Bella why you calling me you better have a good reason." He said

"Em Edward is in the hospital he got stabbed." I said

"WHAT." He yelled. "Bella sweetheart I am coming okay hang in there." he hung up.

Now I was alone. Time rolled around so slow. I saw a nurse come out. I stood up.

"You Mrs. Cullen Edward wife." she asked.. Wife? I went along with it

"Yes I am is he okay."

"Good and bad news. Bad news is that he will have to get surgery and slight chance he will make it but if we don't give it a shot he may die." she said. I felt tears roll down my cheeks

"Good news is that the stab didn't hit anything major. It got stabbed into his appendix and that is not needed. We gave him a blood transfusion and we stopped the bleeding. The trick part is sewing it up. Its so close to the nerves that is why this is bad. We will try." she said she gave me a hug "It will be okay I will make sure." she walked off.

I saw , Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice run through the hospital. They saw me and ran faster.

"Is he okay?" Esme said

"What happened?" said Carlisle

"Is he going to make it." I heard Alice sob

"I swear I'm going to kill that guy." Emmett growled

"Has any doctors come out with any news?" Rose asked

"Where did he get stabbed. No place serious right?" Jasper said

"I was working late and fell asleep at the office. Edward got worried and came to get me. I got in the car and I turned my head and saw Mike. I heard Him say something them he stabbed Edward. Some guy say it and called the cops. He got arrested. He got stabbed in his appendix. A nurse came out. He has to go to surgery. The chance of him living is very slim. Where ever they have to stitch up has nerves. They has to get his apendix out. They gave him a transfusion. They stopped the bleeding." I said. I started sobbing.

I saw everyone turn there back and start mumbling. Alice turned around

"Bella I'm sorry we are to worried to even think about you." Alice hugged me. I hugged her back and tears started falling like waterfalls.

"This is my fault." I said

"No its not." Alice resurred.

I knew this was my fault Mike was after me and he went after Edward because he knew that it would kill me to live without him. I could lose another person because he was after me. It was my fault.

It was ten. I was nurse come out. I stood up as did the rest. "Is he okay?" I asked with hope

She paused "The surgery went fine he is going to be alright. He woke up he was looking for someone named Bella." she said

"You all may go in." She left. I walked almost ran to the room. I opened the door and walked in. He had a I.V and he was bandaged all around his waist. They all said 'hi how are you' but I just stayed quiet. He looked at me.

"We wil leave you to alone." Esme said quietly. She walked out. I walked over to him and grabbed his hand.

"I am so sorry." I sobbed. I put my hand on my moth and tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Hey sweetheart. Don't cry I am okay." He assured me. I sniffed

"Edward he was after me he knew that if you weren't here it would hurt me then I would be a easy target. This is my fault." I said.

"Bella" he sighed "Okay answer me this. Where is he now?" he asked

"Jail. I have to talk to them today. I said I knew more." I whispered

"He is in jail he can't hurt us anymore." he said

"Okay" I said

---------------------------------------------

The next couple of weeks were hard. I almost got fired but I stood up. Dominique lectured me on not getting the last paper done and I snapped.

_FLASHBACK_

_I walked into Dominiques office_

_"I hope you know why you are here. You are slacking I as for four papers done by morning. You dont get them done. I hired you because I said hey give it a chance you were a mistake you are fired."_

_I snapped. "Okay you know what. I try my hardest. I get everything done you know it. I have always been committed to you one hundred percent. I had a lot going on. My boyfriend got shot right out of this office because I was up til three in the morning writing those papers. So if you want to fire me go ahead but don't you dare ever say that I am not committed." I growled_

_"Wait." she said "Bella I had no idea you were up so late for me. You are committed. I am sorry about what happened. My yelling isn't making it any better. I should not fire you. I will give you some time off okay. I am sorry." _

_END FLASHBACK_

I fought and won. Edward was coming home today. It was good that I was off because I needed to help him. I walked into the hospital. I walked through the halls looking for his room I saw the door open. Edward was trying to stand up. He was only allowed to go to the bathroom.

"Hey what are you doing." I asked

"Sorry." he laid back down.

"I know you want to help but if you want to help don't move you need to rest." I said. I grabbing his clothes and other things.

"Okay in the wheelchair" I ordered he sighed and got up. I helped him get in. I wheeled him out to the car and he got in.

I got in the car and started it.

"Hey my Volvo is okay right?" he asked. Of course his beloved Volvo.

"Yes I drived it back." I said

"You. Are you serious. Hey now I can drive your Vanquish right?" he smiled

"Only fair." I smiled. I pulled out and got on the road. I put my hand on the gearshift. Edward put his hand over mine. He picked it up and kissed my knuckles.

"I love you." He said

"I love you too" I said

I knew with the love we have that everything was going to be okay.

**Authors note- A nice long one for you guys. Interesting stuff huh. I will update tommorow!**

**Review!!**


	14. I Remember My Old Times With Otis

**Authors note – Read end notes!**

**Disclaimer –**

**Me- Do the disclaimer like always?**

**Edward- What's got you down?**

**Me – Hmm I don't know Edward you wife attacked me**

**Bella – Yeah but did you learn your lesson?**

**Me – NO EDWARD IS MINE!! **

**Bella -*Grabs Megan by hair swings her around and grabbed her arms * Again**

**Me- Oww Bella I'm sorry just let me go.**

**Bella – Serves you right *lets go***

**Me – He is still mine *Runs away***

**Edward – I will say it once Bella doesn't own twilight but she owns me just for a day.**

**Me- *Runs and hugs Edward* Thank you now hold my hand**

**Edward *grabs her hand and sighs***

**Me- Take that Be-la**

BPOV

This month was hard. I helped take care of Edward while going to work. Dominique has been generous, giving me two hour breaks and on those breaks I came home to help Edward. We have been fighting about everything that has been going on. Let's just say that Edward bed came in handy. He has been able to walk. But he is not allowed to lift things up over 15lbs.

I barely have times to sleep. I have been coming home as early as possible to make dinner and cleaned. With resulted as more fights and sleeping in the guest room. Edward begged me to come and sleep with him.

I was walking up the stairs to get to my apartment. I stepped into the hall ways and got my key out. I opened the door and was hit with the smell of tacos. I walked into the kitchen and saw Edward cutting up lettuce and tomato. I smiled

"I'm home." I said

He walked up to me and hugged me he pecked me on the lips.

"You're cooking" I stated

"Well you have been stressed and you need a break." He said.

I kissed him. "Thank you so much." I kissed him again. The phone rang.

"Hello" I said

"Hello is this Mrs. Cullen?" why is everyone calling me that?

"Yes."

"Well I just wanted to inform you that Mr. Michael Francis Newton is in a correctional jail."

I broke out laughing

"Thanks bye." I hung up

I kept laughing.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked

"They wanted to inform Mrs. Cullen that Mr. Michael Francis Newton is in a correctional jail." I said

"Francis" he broke out laughing

"I Know." I said "Why do people know me as Mrs. Cullen?" I asked

The phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hey Bella I just wanted to tell you I had a visit with Michael Francis Newton. Funny middle name right." He laughed.

"Um yeah but why did you visit him?" I asked

"I had something to say anyways. Bell he is in a stray jacket in a black padded room. Its so depressing. They had to put him there because he got two black eyes for punching this man." He laughed.

I laughed with him. "That's pretty great. Well I got to go." I said

"Why what you doing there Be-la." He asked

"None of your business Em." I hung up

"What did Emmett say?" Edward asked

"I guess he went to visit Mike and I guess he is in a stray jacket locked in a black padded room." I said

"Interesting"

"Yup. I'm hungry."

He set out all of the food. Taco shells, lettuce, tomato, sour cream and salsa. I dug in.

We ate in silence.

"I-" we said at the same time.

"What?" he asked.

"You first." I said

"I don't like this silence its driving me up a wall." He said

"I agree." I muttered

"What's changed besides me getting stabbed?" he asked

" I don't know. Do you not love me anymore?. I mean we yell and fight and it was not like this two months ago" I said

" Okay for one Bella I love you I will never stop. I mean I don't know we fight and it's for no good reason I don't want to fight anymore. I love you too much I just don't know what to do a counselor?" he asked

" I am not seeing a therapist. Edward we can work this through." I stated.

"I love you" he said

"I love you to."

I stood up and grabbed the dishes. I cleaned everything and put away all the dishes.

"So when do you go to the doctor next?" I asked

"Tomorrow." He responded

"Well I am off so that's perfect." I said

I walked into the family room and sat on the couch next to him.

Awkward silence...

"Come here." He held out his arms I cuddled into the opposite side of his stitches.

I yawned and closed my eyes.

"Should I carry you upstairs" he chuckled

"No I don't think so. I weigh over fifteen pounds." I stood up

"But I want to." He said wrapping his arms around my waist.

I grabbed his hand and we walked upstairs. I opened the door and went into the bathroom. I grabbed my black shorts and an orange tank top. I put it on and turned the bathroom light off. I pulled the covers back and got it. I put them over me and closed my eyes. I felt two arms drag me to the middle of the bed. I laid flat against my back. I turned around and put my arm across his waist and laid my head on his chest. He draped his arm across me and pulled me closer to him. I closed my eyes and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

I saw the light flashing through my window. I sighed and got up. Edward was still sleeping it was eleven. I went to the closet and picked my outfit out. A plaid green work shirt, jeans and leather boots. They have a three and a half inch heel so I hopefully wouldn't fall. (Shirt in profile when go on website two different shirt colors pick the green and blue one). I brushed my hair and teeth and walked back into the room. I jumped on the bed and crawled over to Edward. I kissed up and down his jaw and neck. He breathed deeply and opened his eyes.

"Hello." I said and smiled

"Hello to you to." He put his arms around my waist and pulled me down.

"Hey man I just got dressed." I whined

"You'll live." He kissed me and got up. When he stood up

"You okay?" I asked

"Yeah. It's not really hurting today. I'm going to take a shower." He said he walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

I hoped up. I made the bed and went downstairs. I made coffee. Edward came down dressed in a Green button down, jeans and white tennis shoes. I looked at the clock twelve fifteen. The appointment was twelve thirty.

"Got to run babe lets go." I kissed his cheek and he grabbed my hand.

We made it to the doctors in a record of time. We were in the room waiting for him to come in.

The door opened and I saw Dr. Chandlen .

"Hello how are you doing today Edward?" he asked

"Today I am okay it doesn't really hurt. It has been feeling better the last two weeks." He stated

"That's great. Let me see." He lifted Edwards shirt slightly.

The stitches were dissolving and you could barely see anything.

"Well the stitches are dissolving which is great." He pressed on his side. I looked at Edward face. He didn't wince at all.

"How does that feel?" he asked

"I don't really feel any pain" he said

"Well you are healing very well. At a good pace. You may now be able to lift heavy things. Unless it's to much. Okay you may go." He walked out of the office. Edward came up to me and smiled. I stood up.

"Why are you smiling like th-" He lifted me up.

" I have wanted to do that for two whole months." He smiled and kissed me.

"Can you put me down?" I asked he put me down.

" I want food. Feed me" I said

"Okay."

We went out to Cracker Barrel and eat breakfast. I have the Pecan pancakes with natural syrup it was so delicious ( A/N: They are the best pancakes known to man). After we ate we paid and were out.

"Can I carry you to the car?" he asked.

"Got to catch me first." I started running to the car. Before I got there he caught me from behind. I turned around and laughed. He had his arms around my waist.

"I love you" I said

" I love you to."

" I remember my old times with Otis." I heard a voice I turned my head away and saw an old lady.

"You two people have something special. Keep it forever and cherish it. Love is a crazy thing." She finished

"Thank you. Have a nice day." She nodded and left

Edward laughed "That was sweet and random." He laughed

"Yes but she was true."

"Yes she was." He kissed my nose and I giggled

I knew right then and there everything was going to be alright

**Authors note – Okay so If you reach 86 reviews by tomorrow I will update tomorrow night. Got it.**

**Now go and REVIEW!!**


	15. AN Read please it Important

Authors note- Hello well. I know you are expecting a update but I may not get one up. I have a paper I have to write up and I am exhausted. I may not be able to update everyday anymore because I am now Beta-ing a story now. Im sorry but I have been updating everyday and I am just tired. I may updat tonight. Umm tomorrow I am going to la grange highland to see my cousin do a skit so no promises about tomorrow either.


	16. My Precious Volvo

**Authors note- Hey ya'll. Did you miss me. Well I needed a break. Read bottom end notes**

**DISCLAMIER-**

**Me- So I guess you don't belong to me anymore huh?**

**Edward - *sighs***

**Me- You know the other day went fast. **

**Edward - Sorry cant loan me anymore.**

**Me- But you can still do my disclaimers right.**

**Edward - Nope you can use Umm... JASPER!**

**Me- Okay fine.**

BPOV

Each day was getting better and better. Edward had fully healed and everything was perfect. I was making dinner. Linguine and Alfredo. I put in the whipping cream, 1tbs of butter and some parmesan cheese. Today was Edward and I's ten month anniversary. He insisted we go out but I conviced him that I wanted to cook. I grabbed another pot and put some noodles in it to boil. I stirred the sauce over and over in a circular motion.

I heard the front door slam. Edward came in view. He looked very angry.

"What happened babe?" I asked

"Okay so I was taking care of a patient. My shift was over and I was walking towards the entrace. So I get out there and I see people crowding my precious Volvo. I get up there and some idiot bumped into it and it has a three inch scratch on it and its indented." he growled

"Babe. I know its you're 'precious Volvo' but its a car it can get fixed." I snapped my fingers "Like that." I said.

" I suppose your right but its my baby. I can't live without it being perfect." he whined

I sighed. " Now you are just whining." I said.

I went over and tasted a noodle out of the pot. It was perfect. I grabbed two plates. I put two scoops of noodles on my plate and gave the rest to Edward. I poured sauce onto each plate. I got out my Emerals Bayou Blast seasoning and sprinkled some on the food. I grabbed them both putting one plate in front of Edward and a plate on the opposite side. I grabbed two forks and gave one to him.

"Looks so good." he said

"Yeah I slaved over a hot stove so my boyfriend could have a nice meal to eat for out ten month." I smiled sarcastically

"Yes. Happy ten month." He gave me a kiss and dug in.

"So how was work besides what happened to you Volvo?" I asked

"Well. Hear this. Okay so there was a sixteen year old girl. She had fallen off her trampoline and broke her leg and arm. It was like a month ago. So today we took her cast off and everything was fine she had no more pain good as new. So I escort her out of the hospital and she tripped on a rock. She fell forward. She tried to catch her fall with her hand but her arms made a crunching sound. She broke two of her arms. It reminded me of you." he said

" I feel for her." I said

The rest of the dinner we made small talk nothing special. Edward cleaned off the dished and put them in the dishwasher. I sat in the chair sipping my water. Edward came up behind me and picked me up.

"Hey man what do you think you're doing?" I asked as he carried me to the family room.

"We are watching a movie." he replied

We watched Poseidon. The newer version. I was laying straight over Edward body. He had his left arm wrapped around my waist. I had my head on his chest. My left hand playing with his right hand. The end credits were on the screen. We just sat there. I turned my head and looked at him. He was looking at me smiling. I kissed his neck and laid my head back down.

He started to sit up. He lifted me into his arms headed to the bedroom.

"I'm not tired." I whined

He ignored me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I heard thunder booming outside. It was eight in the morning. Edward and I didn't have work today. I groaned and rolled over. I took the black sheet and pulled it over my body. I laid on my stomach. I felt a warm arm drape over my bare back.

"What time is it." Edward asked groggily.

"Its nine twelve. To be exact." I stated.

He groaned. "Well we don't work today." He said while smiling.

"No we do not Mr. Cullen." I smiled " I need a shower" I got up taking the black sheet with me. Edward pulled it back which made me fall backwards onto the bed. I landed.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Nothin' "He responded. He kissed under my ear..

"Edward." I groaned " I need a shower." I got up again. I went into the bathroom and turned the shower on. I stepped in. I washed my hair and body and got out. I wrapped a white fluffy towel around myself and went into the bedroom. Edward was still there. Watching me. I opened up the closet. I took out a blue tank top with brown polka dots and a brown shrug and a pair of jeans with my blue flats. I dropped the towel and got dressed. I almost finished buttoning up my shrug when Edward came in. His hari was wet. I guess he took a shower. He had on a pair of boxers. He got dressed in a pair of dark blue jeands and a dark blue shirt.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked

"Bowling." He responded

My eyes widened. "That alright?" he asked

"Umm yeah its jut I had an accident with bowling when I was younger." I said biting my lip.

"What happened?" He asked

**Authors note- Ha ha I wish I could see your faces. Cliffy. **

**101 Reviews and I will update tomorrow. If not then lets just say I will take a longer break.**


	17. He's Mine

**Author's note - Nothing to say. Well didn't reach 101 only 99. I was disappointed but it's okay**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Twilight or the characters. Stephenie Meyer does**

EPOV

"Umm w-well." she stuttered

"What happened, Love?" I asked

I sighed "Okay but don't tell anyone only you know." She paused and took a deep breath " Okay well It was a week before I moved to Malibu. I wanted to go bowling. I was by myself so Everything was set up and I was taking my turn. I was doing pretty good. I had three more shots left. Well I was holding the bowling ball up to my chest. I started walking forward. Sort of sprinting. And -" she stopped

"Your don't have to continue." I said. Although I was dying to know

" I will" she sighed " So as I was walking I pulled it back. I didn't realize I was to close to the lane. So when I pulled back I slipped. I was sliding on the lane towards the pins and my ball flew backwards so hard it made a dent in the floor. I kept going forward I was slipping because it was so slippery. I reached the end and hit my head on the wall. I had to walk in the gutter in order to get back. People were laughing and pointing. I ran out and that was the last time I went bowling." she finished

I could help myself I burst out laughing. I couldn't stop. She glared at me.

"I'm sorry." I put my arms around her waist and kissed her head." I'll help you okay." I said

"Fine" she growled " But I won't like it" she finished

The bowling alley was only ten minutes from our house so we walked. When we got there I paid after her protests and got our shoes.

BPOV

I was nervous no beyond nervous. I had my shoes on and Edward was putting our names in the computer thing. I convinced him that I needed bumpers or I would be screwed. He was first.

"Watch and learn." he said He grabbed a black ball. He turned around towards the lane. Nice view. He walked forward pulled him arms back swung forward and the ball rolled down the lane. There and behold he got a strike.

"You suck." I pouted

"No I'm good." he stated. "Come here" I went over to him. He gave me a 7 lbs. ball. I put my fingers through the hole. Edward put him hand around my wrist.

"I'm going to help." he told me. He had his other arm around my waist. We walked forward. He pulled m hand back and then swung it forward. The ball rolled down the lane. I hit seven pins. I smiled.

"See you can with my help." he said

"Thank you." I kissed his nose

He took his turn he got a spare. My second turn he didn't help me. I did pretty well.

The game went on. He won the first game. Edward took his last turn on the last game. I was on my last. I walked forward swung it back, and fell straight down. "Nice" I said. Edward ran up to me.

"Are you okay." he said

" I think I have some minor butt damage but I'm ok" I said. He held out his hand and helped me up. People were looking at me they were almost circled around us. Obviously trying to hold back laughter.

"There staring." I said. He put his arms around me and I put my head against his chest hiding my face.

"Nothing to see here. Leave." he said sternly

"Thank you." I said.

I darted out of there dragging Edward behind me.

"Want to eat?" he asked.

We walked down the streets of New York. I loved it at night all the lights. We kept walking. I grabbed his hand and held it tight. It started snowing. Edward and I looked up.

"You know Christmas is coming soon. I have an excuse to buy you presents." He said

"Well yes its December tenth." I said

I had been thinking about what to get Edward. I had the perfect Idea.

"Edward?" I asked

"Yes sweetheart?" he said

" Well you have a big Christmas gift so Christmas Eve. You cant be home Accept for at night then you can come home. Okay." I asked

"Umm alright. I'll go shopping for you. More presents." he smiled

We came up to the restaurant. La Bella Italia. (A/N : I know it's in Port Angeles but pretend).

He opened the door for me.

"Welcome. How many" she asked looking straight at Edward.

"Two please. Something more private."

The lady led us to our table Edward pulled out my chair and I sat. He sat down right across from me.

"What would you like to drink." she said like I wasn't there.

"Bella?" Edward asked

"Coke" I said dryly.

"Two then please." she walked away

"You shouldn't do that its hardly fair." I said

"Do what?" He asked

"Dazzle people. She probably hyperventilating in the kitchen right know." I finished

"Do I dazzle you?" he asked

"Frequently" I responded

He mumbled something to himself.

The lady came back and put our cokes down.

"What would you like." she said addressing Edward.

"Chicken Caesar Salad." he said

"And you." she said dryly

"Mushroom Ravioli" I said

"Okay I will be right back with your food." she batted her eyelashes at Edward and walked away swaying her hips. Looks like she was shaking back and forth. I rolled my eyes.

"Something wrong?" He asked

"Nope" I said

"Bella talk." he said

"Its just drives me crazy. Everyone just stares at you when I am with you It's like I don't exist. Why do you love me I'm so...so...Plain." I blurted out

He looked at me like I was crazy " Bella" he sighed "Bella in my eyes you are perfect everything about you is perfect to me. You need to look at yourself in the mirror you are gorgeous. I would change nor trade you for anything in the world." he finished

"Thank you." I whispered

" I should thank you. I am very lucky to have you in my life. I love you." he said.

" I love you too." I leaned over and kissed him. I heard someone clear there throat. I leaned back.

The lady gave me a death glare.

"Will you please not look at me like that?" I asked

"Well I don't know why he is with you. You're not that special." she said with anger.

I stood up "Bella" Edward warned

"He mine get over it." I said I gave her a glare. Her eyes widened she put the food down and backed up. She turned and ran. I sat back down. Edward started at me with him mouth open. I grabbed his fork and put some salad in his mouth.

"Should I feed you?" I asked

"Umm no but that was hot." he said after he swallowed his food

"Ha that's funny." I laughed

We ate our food in silence he paid and we walked out. He held hands and walked home. I crawled into bed that night with a smile on my face. He's mine.

**Author's note- Okay so next chapter I am so Excited I have it all planed out. I will probably update again tonight because I am so excited..**


	18. Greatest Time Of Year

**Authors note- So the schools out here are canceling activities and my tutor said he wasn't coming because of snow. I hate snow but hey free days. This is my favorite chapter but I haven't even started yet.**

**DISCLAMIER - I don't own twilight. But I did own Edward for a day.**

BPOV

Today was Christmas Eve. The whole family, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Rose flew out. I asked them to considering what I got Edward. His gift would be difficult to send. Esme, Alice and I were in my kitchen making our dinner. We were making , Turkey, Mash potatoes, Green beans, Asparagus, Ham ( To make Emmett happy), Apple cobbler, Baked potatoes and Sweet potatoes. Edward convinced me to make my apple cobbler. He practically begged me. I made it for him when I was sixteen. He loved it.

"So are you guys excited." Alice asked

"Very much so. I want to see Edward reaction to what I got." I said smiling

"What did you get him?" Alice asked while bouncing in her chair.

" Nope I am not telling." I said

My cell phone rang. The caller I.D said unknown number

"Hello?" I asked

" Hi Bella it's me, Charlie your dad." I knew that voice.

"Why are you calling?" I said this as I walked up the stairs. Edward followed looking at me warily.

"Bella who is it?" Edward asked

"Can't I say Merry Christmas to my daughter." he asked

" No you can't. I am not your daughter the day you made me leave was the last day you had a daughter." I growled

" I am your father." he stated in a angry voice

" No you're not. I'm married you don't own me anymore." I said the first thing that came to mind and hung up.

" It was Charlie." I said dryly. Edward took me in his arms. I felt tears roll down my cheeks. First he ruins my teenage years and now my first Christmas with Edward. Nice.

EPOV

I saw Bella go up the stairs with her cell phone. I followed her into our room.

She had a look of panic on her face.

"Bella who is it?" I asked

" No you can't. I'm married you don't own me anymore." She growled and hung up the phone.

" It was Charlie." she said dryly. I took her in my arms. I felt tears seeping in my shirt. I held her close.

"Married" I said smiling.

She pulled back and wiped her tears. "Yeah it was the first thing I could think of." She said smiling.

"I'll make sure he won't hurt you again. I promise." I told her rubbing circles on her back. She leaned up and kissed me. I kissed her back. I pulled back rubbed the tears off of her face and grabbed her hand. I led her to the bathroom. I got out a washcloth and wet it with warm water. I lifted her up on the bathroom counter and cleaned her face. When I finished I threw the towel in the hamper and lifted her off the counter. I really don't deserve her she is to perfect.

" Your too good for me. I don't deserve you." she whispered.

" I was thinking the opposite. I don't deserve you." I laughed

I kissed her nose. I grabbed her hand and led her back downstairs

" Are you going to be okay?" I asked her

" Yeah." she said smiling. She walked out to the kitchen. I smacked her butt.

" Edward" she said appalled

" I love you." I said and sat back down on the couch.

" What did you do man?" Emmett asked

" Nothing." I answered.

BPOV

We finished dinner and everybody was sitting at the table. Next to their mates.

" Okay I know that people sometimes do this on thanksgiving. But we are doing it anyways." Esme sighed "We are going to say one think we are thankful for and what we hope for in the next year. We will go in a circle. Starting with me." Esme finished

" I am thankful for my family and I hope that next year will be a fresh start for everyone" She said

" I am also thankful for my family and I hope the same thing as my wife." Carlisle said

" I am thankful for food and hope for more next year." Emmett said staring intently at his food.

" I am thankful for my husband no matter how much he eats. And I hope for a spectacular new year." Rose said

" I am thank full for everything I have and I hope to accomplish anything I can." Jasper said.

" Everything I am thankful for. I hope in the future more shopping comes." Alice said while smiling

It was my turn " I am thankful that I found Edward again and have him back in my life. I hope for a fresh start not including Mike Newton." I said

" I am thankful for Bella and having her get back to me. I also hope not to get stabbed." Edward said. He grabbed my hand and held it.

We ate dinner. Almost all of it was gone. We cleaned up everything. I started a fire in the fire place and we talked until 11 then Emmett said 'Santa won't come if we don't sleep'. So we were forced to go to bed. I showed everybody their rooms and I headed to bed. Edward was already in bed when I got there. I went under the cover I put my arms around Edward and he put his arms around me. We held each other close and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the whispering. Edward still had his arms around me.

" Make sure they are clothed before you go in there." Alice whispered.

" What?" Esme and Carlisle whisper/yelled

" Remember when we surprised them well yeah we got the surprise. They were in the middle of you know what. We opened the door and yeah. Surprise." Emmett laughed.

I didn't hear Esme say anything probably shocked. I groaned. Why did they tell her?

I heard them open the door. "Clear" Alice whispered. I felt four bodies crawl on top of our bed. They started jumping.

" Go away." I said. Edward was sleeping flat on his back. I crawled over him. He put his arms around me. I laid my chest on his. He smiled and sighed.

They started bouncing again. "Stop" I said sternly the stop and sat down on the bed.

" SANTA'S WAS HERE SANTA'S WAS HERE." Emmett singed/ yelled. Edward was making circles on my leg.

" Get up now." Alice screamed. Edward and I jumped.

" Fine" I said. I got up and headed for the bathroom. I heard two people whistling.

" What" I said . It was Jasper and Emmett.

" Nice outfit." Emmett commented. I looked down. I had on my tight black short shorts and a red tank top. I blushed.

" Thanks" I said. I walked into the bathroom brushed my teeth and combed my hair. Edward came in and did the same thing. He picked me up and I put my legs around his waist. "Merry Christmas" he said " Merry Christmas." I said back. He kissed me and I kissed him back. I heard six 'awwwws' in the background. I turned my head around.

" Aww you guys are adorable. Present time." With that Alice darted downstairs.

We went downstairs and I saw 4 People digging under the tree.

" Aww Edward look at our children." I laughed.

" Yeah so impatient. You get a time out." Edward said jokingly. Everyone had their pile and started ripping open. I got Emmett a million jokes book. With he hugged me and said it was the best gift Ever. I got Alice her Jimmy Choos they were expensive Jasper said no the her.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHH" She screamed " Bella I could kiss you." She ran up and hugged me really tight.

I got Rose a seven thousand dollar visa car. She could get anything she wanted with it. When she saw how much it had she wanted to give it back. I convinced her it was okay. Jasper opened his present

" Oh my god no way." he said " where did you get these." he asked

" Edward and I were looking in a old book store they had so many civil war books I got them all." I said

He gave Edward and I a hug. I got Esme .. ( a/n: I don't know what to think of getting them let's just say they got a present and loved it).

I got. Heels and a dress . From Alice and Jasper. I got a five hundred dollar gift card from Rose and Emmett and Carlisle and Esme gave me a thousand dollar visa gift car.

" Edward follow me." I asked. I led him to the extra guest bedroom.

EPOV

I followed her

" Okay close your eyes." she told me I did as she said. She opened the door and led me in. I heard gasps from behind and whispering.

" Okay Edward. Open." she said. I opened my eyes. I gasped. The room was painted a Burgundy red color and right in the middle was a black grand Piano. " Oh my god" I whispered. Yeah that may be a girl thing to say but I don't care.

" Edward your crying. Do you like it?" She asked warily

" I- I just O-oh I love it." I said. I grabbed her in my arms and held onto her. How did I ever get so lucky to find someone like her.

"I'm glad you love it. I worked hard to get it. Sales people are jerks and I-" I cut her off. I kissed her.

"I love you so much." I said. I heard ' awwwws' in the back round.

"I love you to." She said back

"I want to go Ice skating." Alice said

" But." Bella argued.

I looked at Bella " I'll teach you." I told her.

" Fine" she gave in

BPOV

Ice skating. Oh god.

We all showered and got dressed and were out. I got on my skated and took a deep breath. I saw Rosalie. She just did a axel. Man.

" Come on." Edward said he grabbed my hand. We went on the ice. I went slow hanging onto his hand.

" I'm going to let go try moving." He let go I was moving around Very slowly. Then someone dashed by me and I fell backwards. I grabbed onto Edward hand hoping he would help me before I fell but he went down with me.

I started laughing he laughed with me.

I got up and tried to help Edward get up but he would budge. I looked at him. He got on one knee. Oh my god. He took a small black velvet box out.

"Bella" he asked

"Yes" I said

"Bella I love you more than anything in this world I am nothing without you. I promise to love you forever. Every single day of forever will you marry me?" He opened the box. In there was a ring. It had a circular diamond and around the band there were diamonds (Ring in Profile).

"Yes" I whispered

He smiled "What. I didn't hear you?" he asked

"YES" I screamed

He slid the ring on my finger and kissed my hand.

"Thank you." He said. He stood up and put his arms around me. I heard people clapping. I turned my head everyone was staring at us. I buried my head in his chest and sighed.

**Authors note- Like it. I know I did. Review reach 114 reviews and I will update tomorrow and Friday **


	19. To Much

**Authors note - Sorry I haven't updated. The snow and the coldness and the confusion with my junior high being open/ closed I was studying thinking I was going to have a test and WHAM. my tutor didn't show because it is like -10 degrees. It's hard to take a breath. I went outside and I could barely breathe. Okay no more whining. Oh just so you know I POSTED - Best Man. My new story. check it out I have two chapters up.**

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own twilight or characters. I GIVE UP.**

BPOV

The rest of the wek was bliss. I was ecstatic that Edward proposed. We were deciding on dates and were to have the wedding.

" Okay Edward I say that we have our wedding in California. We grew up there and your family is there and we have no favorite place." I said

" That's why I love you. You are so smart." He kissed my lips lightly.

"Babe as much as I would love to continue this love fest I have to get to work." I said.

He groaned " Uggh come on. How about we skip work." He suggested

I sighed " Babe" I said looking at him " I have bills to pay for and food that needs to be put on the table." I said

" You sound like people from the show Little house on the Praire. We have loads of money unlike they did." he stated

" I know but would I be a loyal fiancée if I didn't work." I said. He pecked my neck.

He looked at me. " Do you want kids?" he asked

I have never really thought about kids. But I always wanted them " Yes" I responded

" Then you would have to stay home with them. Get a head start." he reasoned

" How about I promise that the minute I find out I'm pregnant I will immediately stop working." I said

He sighed "Fine"

" Well I'm going to head off to work. Lives to save." He got off the bed and straightened his clothes out. He pecked me on the lips

" I'll see you tonight." he said. He walked out and closed the door. I got up ad took a shower. I grabbed my pencil skirt. My silk dark blue blouse and my black pumps. I grabbed my coach back and was out.

I worked on my articles as normal new assignments more of Methane.

"Bella get in here." Dominique said.

I got out of my chair and walked towards her office

" Yes Dominique." I asked

" Sit" she said while looking at the papers. I sat down and folded my hands in my lap.

" I wanted to talk to you about something important." she said

" Go on" I encouraged

" To make it short. I want to make you head of the paper. You are a great writer." she said

I looked at her with my eyes wide. " How about it?" she asked " You get six hundred dollars a week." she said

" I will definitely take it." I said. I shook her hand " Oh and you get the office next to mine so go and move you things" she said.

I was ecstatic the room next to hers had a view of all the New York buildings the whole wall was made of glass. I went back to my room and grabbed a box that was by my filing cabinet. I started getting all my filed out and putting them neatly in the box.

"Something you need to tell me?" I heard a familiar voice ask

I looked up and saw Edward.

" Well if you must know Dr. Cullen I got a promotion. Head of all papers." I said while smiling

" That's great." He came and put his arms around me he twirled me in a circle. I kissed him.

He held me for a few minutes. " Okay well I got a new office so I got to get packing. I will be home soon." I told him.

" Okay" he said. He pecked me on the lips and was out.

I packed all my stuff in a matter of time. I walked into the room and saw a huge cherry wood computer desk. It was in the shape of a 'L' it had a huge shelf. It has a open middle for the lap top and on each side it has a drawer and a cabinet. It also had a built in little shelf for cd's. I got all my stuff in there with some help of my friend Tiffany. I looked out my window and smiled. I had a gorgeous view similar to the once at home.

" Thanks for helping Tiff." I told her

" My pleasure you deserve this." she smiled and walked out. I grabbed my purse and keys and headed out. I got in my car and turned the heat on. I got home in ten minutes. I walked up the stairs to my apartment. I unlocked the door. It was empty and quiet.

"Babe,you home." I said

I saw Edward come out a sad expression on his face.

" Babe what wrong." I asked.

He looked into my eyes " Bella your cat. She won't move." That was all it took I dropped my purse and keys and ran to my bedroom to find Twilight on her Bed. She was lying there she looked like she was in pain. I walked up to her.

" Baby what's wrong?" I asked her

She meowed. I picked her up. I walked downstairs. I grabbed my purse and keys " Where you going?" Edward asked.

" Vet" I replied

" Well I'm coming. I'll drive you hold her." he said.

We got to the vet fast with Edward maniac driving. I walked in there holding Twilight close to me.

" Doctor now my cat is in pain." I demanded.

" Okay just fill out this chart." I filled it out.

" Done now I need the vet." I demanded.

Twilight is a very special cat she helped me through Edward I need her to be ok.

" I'm sorry you have to wait" she said.

" No What I need is for you to-" Edward cut me off

" Sweetheart I know she is important to you but you need to wait." Edward said.

I gave the lady a death glare and sat down. I rubbed up and down her back. " It's gonna be okay." I whispered to her. I gave her a kiss on head.

" Cullen" the vet called. I darted up. We went into the room I laid her down on the table.

" Okay so what seems to be the problem." she asked while looking at her.

" Well I was coming home and I saw her on the floor she was gagging blood. After that she just laid down and didn't move. I picked her up and put her in her bed. and she threw up blood again. Then my fiancée came home and now we are here." Edward said

The vet checked her heart and took some blood. They took her out of the room.

The vet came back in.

"What's wrong?" I asked

" Im really sorry" That was all I heard I didn't pay attention. I stared at Twilight.

" Sweetie did you heard her." Edward asked

" No" I said dryly

The vet sighed " Im very sorry her liver is crashing. She wont make it." she said

" Where is she?" I asked her

"She's going to get put to sleep." she said

I nodded " Can I be there." I said. I started tearing up.

" Of course. Come with me." I followed her. I saw Twilight. The vet got the injection got ready. I held her paw. " I love you baby. I will never forget you." I turned to Edward " Can you leave a second." He nodded. The vet injected her and walked out. She was slowly closing her eyes.

" Twi. You were there when I lost Edward. So he is here doesn't mean you let go but you did. I love you so much. I know you are a cat but you're more than that. I love you." I said that. I walked out. I stumbled into Edward arms. I sobbed in his chest. He took me home we were both quiet. We got in the apartment Edward took my jacket off. He gave me a hug.

" It's okay." He said while rubbing circles on my back.

" How about I order pizza?" he asked. I nodded he called in the place. We sat in the kitchen talking about anything than what occurred today.

" When do you want to get married?" I asked him

" Soon. I want you to be mine." he said. " How about April. Alice could pull it off." he asked

" Sounds perfect." I leaned over to kiss him when I felt a pang in my stomach. I leaned back and ran for the bathroom. I threw up in the toilet. Edward was holding up my hair.

" Are you okay?" he asked warily

" Yeah I just felt sick." I said. I grabbed my tooth brush and brushed my teeth. I heard the door Bella ring. Edward let me go reluctantly and answered the door. I walked out of the bathroom and headed for the kitchen. I saw the pizza sprawled out on the table. We ate in silence I put the remaining pizza on the counter and went to bed. I sank in to a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up Edward wasn't there. He left a note

_I am off to work. I love you and have a great day._

_P.S - I have a surprise for you when I get home_

Hmm surprise. I felt my stomach turn. I ran to the bathroom. I threw up all the pizza from last night. I thought about what was making me sick. I counted backward in my head. Oh my god It was late. I have never been late in my life. I took a deep breath. Okay all I needed was to get a pregnancy test I told myself. I grabbed my keys and headed to the drug store.

--------------

So many different ones I got four different kinds. I paid and rushed home.

I took each test it said wait ten minutes I set a timer and walked downstairs. I started pacing. A child! How could I possible care for a child. I heard the timer go off. I dashed upstairs without tripping and walked into the bathroom. All four of them read

**Authors note - HA I AM THE EVIL CLIFFY MASTER. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA.. Man you gots to reach 121. And I will update as soon as I see that # of reviews**. What the surprise and is Bella pregnant on the next OCEAN AVENUE CHAPTER


	20. Moment Of Truth

**Authors note - Ah it was confusing somebody kept reviewing each chapter from 1- now I was confused so I had to go back and check how many I got from you guys . IT SUCKED. I hope that doesn't happen just read the whole thing then review the whole thing. I beg.**

**Disclaimer - I dont Own anything. I owned Tara but she is gone **

BPOV

There it was staring me in the face. I looked down the row of tests. First one had a smiley face, Second one had a pink plus sign, third one said yes the fourth one also had a smiley face. I was definitely pregnant.

A mother me and mother. I could do that I would completely mess up the child. I can barely take care of myself. Edward takes care of me. Edward!. What will he think he always wanted to do things traditionally, Marriage then Child He would drop me like a hot potato if he knew I was pregnant, but I have to tell him if he sees me throw up and then finds out why without me telling him he would be angry I didn't tell him.

I heard the front door close. Time to get myself together. I threw all the test out and slowly walked downstairs. I went in the kitchen and saw Edward put his brief case down.

"Hello. Have a nice day." he asked as he came up and kissed me.

" Uhh yeah did you." I asked biting my lip.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Crap he noticed.

" I have uh something to tell you." I said.

"What?" he asked

I covered it up. " Umm well I got you tickets for California since you birthday is coming in three days." I said smiling.

" Thank you." he said kissing my lips.

" So what do you want for dinner?" I said while pulling away.

He sighed " Anything you heart desires." he replied

---------------

I made some Lasagna. I kept it down much to my happiness. Edward was downstairs watching television. As was I laying here staring at my stomach as if the baby was going to pop out and say 'boo'. I needed somebody to talk to, someone who doesn't judge. Alice. I grabbed my cell off of the end table and dialed Alice.

"Hello" she said I heard voices in the back round

" Hey Alice I need to talk? Is someone with you?" I asked

" Oh we are having a Cullen movie night. All of us are here." she said

I sighed " Put me on speaker so I don't have to say to everyone separately." I asked her

" Okay. You are on speaker." She said

I heard Six 'Hellos'.

" Okay. I wanted to tell you guys something Edward doesn't know so don't tell him." they all said yes

" I'm pregnant." I said. I heard gasps

" Bella are you sure." Carlisle said

I sighed " I took four test they all said going to try to go see a doctor. I want to surprise Edward." I said. I whispered my plan to them and they all agreed. I hung up and drifted off to sleep.

----------------------------------------

**..............................TWO ........................................................................................**

BPOV

I managed to go to the doctor without telling Edward. I was pregnant it was confirmed I was two monthes along/Edward and I were on the plan to California for his Birthday he was very excited to see everyone. I fell asleep on the plane.

" Bella." I heard. I opened my eyes " The plane landed, love." he said.

"mmm" I groaned

I got up anyways. Edward and I grabbed our luggage and headed outside.

I saw a Volvo that had Edward's name on it. Obviously he didn't notice.

" Uhh Edward is that yours. It has your name." I asked pointing to the car. Edward stared at it he walked up to the car. and it had a note.

He read it I also read it

_HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY EDWARD_

_Your mother and I know that you wanted this so enjoy it I will see you soon._

_- Carlisle and Esme_

" Edward?" I asked he just stood there frozen staring at the car in awe

" Its beautiful." he said

I laughed " Yeah now let's go drive it." I said.

He got the luggage in and got in the car. There was a note on the gear shift

_Happy Birthday You can probably guess what I did. You can go fast._

_-Emmett and Rose_

_-Rose and Emmett_

"Yes" Edward said.

We got home fast. He was going 120 the whole way there. I just about had a heart attack. It was dark its hard to see.

" You okay Bella you look like you saw a ghost." Edward said while taking the luggage out of the trunk.

" You drove so fast." I said staring into the darkness. Edward grabbed my shoulders.

" I'm sorry" He said taking me into his arms.

" Bella. "he snapped his finger.

I shook my head " What?" I asked looking at him.

He sighed " Nothing" he said

We walked into the house I grabbed my key " When did you get that?" Edward asked

" I kept it from when I was younger." I said

He nodded his head. I walked into the house and saw everybody. All eyes on me. I shook my head no.

" Edward. How are you?" Esme and Carlisle asked

" Just fine. Is uhh something going on." they all said no.

" Well I am bushed. I am going to go to bed. You coming sweetheart." Edward asked.

I was about to answer when Alice cut me off " Us girls need to talk." She said

" I'll be up soon." I said giving him a kiss. He grabbed the luggage and headed up the stairs.

" talk." they all said at the same time

" What?" I asked

" Are you excited" Alice asked

" Actually I am and I am so hungry any food." I said walking into the kitchen. I was so hungry.

They all laughed " What?" I said while eating some of there leftover pizza. They laughed again.

" I'm surprised you can keep a secret." Alice said.

" So did you go to the doctor?" Rose asked

" Yup and its confirmed two months along. Ya'll remember the plan right." they nodded their heads. " Well I am off to bed." I walked up the stairs and walked down to Edward's old bedroom. The light was off I changed my clothes in the bathroom and crawled into bed. Edward gets a surprise tomorrow.

----------------------------------

I woke up to the light shining in my face. I groaned. I heard chuckling beside me. I turned my head and saw Edward staring at me with a smile on his face.

" Happy Birthday." I said

" Thanks." he responded. He leaned down and kissed me. I heard a knock at the door

" Go away." Edward said against my lips. heard a 'no' from behind the door

Edward sighed and lifted his head " Its my birthday" he whined. I laughed at him

" Lets get food I am starved." I said.

" You are always hungry." He said. I walked out of the room dragging Edward with me. We reached the kitchen and I saw French toast.

" Sweet." Edward said letting go of my hand.

" Great." I sighed " I lost my Fiancée to French toast." I finished. Everyone laughed

We all ate breakfast. Edward and I got dressed. The day was spent with opening presents. I told him my present was After we sang to him. We went to dinner at his Favorite restaurant. We got home and Alice was lighting the cake with candles. They sat the cake in front of him. It was red velvet from Cold stone. That was his favorite cake. We all started to sing. This was it.

They looked at me and smiled. " Happy Birthday to you. Happy birthday to you happy birthday dear Daddy." they said 'daddy loud " Happy birthday to you." They finished and Edward looked confused. He looked at everyone then looked at me. He blinked and he broke out in a smile. He got it.

" Really your pregnant?" he asked looking at me. I nodded. He got out of his chair and ran up to me. He gave me a kiss and placed his hands on my stomach.

" This a good present?" I asked

" The best." He said. " How far are you along?" he asked

" Two months." I responded.

" I'm going to be a father." he smiled.

I smiled " Yes you are." I gave him a kiss

" Congratulations" they said.

" Best Birthday ever." he whispered in my ear

**Authors note - Do you like the way they tell him?? Just so you know Edwards birthday is January 20. I could do June considering their wedding was going to be in April. Give me 13 reviews an I will get another chapter tomorrow**


	21. Mickey

**Authors note- Sorry I am so sorry I am just so focused on my other story.. **

**Disclaimer- I down own anything But I do own some twilight stuff**

BPOV

Edward and I were in his new Volvo driving home from the airport.

" I have a surprise for you. I didnt forget." he stated.

We stopped at a red light and he got a peice of fabirc out. He put it around my head covering my eyes.

" What are you doing?" I asked

" Surprise." he said.

We drove and drove and I could see anything. I felt the car come to a stop.

EPOV

I was so excited I was jumping in my seat. I stopped the car. I got out and helped Bella.

" Hello you must be Edward Cullen." A lady said coming out of her house.

" Yes. Thi is a surprise for my Fiancee." I reponded with a smile.

I led Bella in the house. I came to a stop by the gate.

" Can I take it off?" she asked

" Yes" I told her

She took it off and gasped. " Edward they are adorable."she gushed.

She went over the gate and kneeled in front of the cavalier puppies.

All of the puppies jumped at her. She laughed.

" You getting me a puppy?" she asked

" Yes I am." I told her.

" Whos that one." she pointed at the puppy that was laying down.

" Thats a little boy he is actually less than the others." the lady said

"Aww like a clearance puppy." she said. she picked him up and cuddled into him. " I liked you better anyways. Dont tell the others." she whispered.

" You like that one?" I asked her. She nodded.

" His name is...." she thought for a second. " Mickey." she smiled

He was a tri- color and he was adorable I was glad that I could make her happy.

" How much" I asked the lady quietly so Bella wouldnt hear.

" Eight hundred even." I gave her a check.

I walked over to Bella. " Want to take him home?" I asked her. she nodded.

" Well I already got puppy supplies and toys." I told her.

" Thank you so much. I love you." She gave me a quick kiss and looked at Mickey.

We took Mickey back to the apartment and he was great he didn't pee everywhere like other dogs. I am glad he wasn't a Marley!

-----------------------------------------------

March was coming to a close and wedding plans were coming together. Bella and I just wanted a small wedding without family. They all wanted to have it here and they already bought tickets besides Bella and I's protesting. Bella got her dress and was very excited Alice flew out early to help. The wedding was taking place at Central Park. She was happy and So was I.

BPOV

I was bouncing off the walls excited. They all were coming here for the wedding. It was taking place in Central Park. I already bought my dress (With Alice's help) she flew out early my dress was gorgeous it was lacy and it has a small train. It has inch straps and was a v- neck my shoes were like two and a half inches white with a jewel going over the fabric. ( Dress and shoes in profile). I was excited for th wedding. I was now four months along. I wasn't really showing at all which I was glad for.

Mickey was doing great he was adorable as ever. I wasn't so upset about Twilight, He was a great cat

Edward and I have been discussing houses. We both wanted a huge house. We had enough money. We had already started house hunting. No luck but we are going out again today. Our budget for the house was one hundred million. That may seem like a lot but I made it big and so did Edward.

" Ready?" he asked

" Yup" We walked out of the house ready to hunt.

----------------------------------------

We looked at six mansion no lcuk the house just wasnt homey. We were driving slow just in case we saw something. I saw a flash of white. I looked up the house was for sale and it was huge.

" Edward pull in here." I told him

He pulled in and He stared at the house he parked and we got out.

" Whoa" he said

" I know"

We went up and knocked on the door.

" Hello. Are you here to look at the house." A blonde lady said.

" Yes. I am Edward Cullen and my fiancée Bella." he shook the ladies hand

" I am Tanya and this is my husband Demetri." she said.

" Your house is beautiful." I commented

" Thanks people just don't seem to buy it because of the price its big so the price is big." she said

" Do you like it Bella?" Edward asked.

" I love it" I gushed

" How much?" he asked

" One hundred million but if you buy it immediately I will cut the price in half." she said eagerly

" Really" Edward and I said at the same time.

She smiled " Yes we already have our things packed and boxed and 3/4 th's of it is in our new home." She said

" We'll take it." Edward said immediately

I beamed " Really" I said

He nodded. He wrote out a check " Thank you so much." Demetri said

" If I can have you phone number I can call and tell you when our things are out?" she asked

Edward gave her both of our Cell numbers and we were off. ( House on profile).

" I am really excited." I said.

" I am glad you are excited." he responded.

We walked into the house and Mickey jumped at us.

" New home Mickey." I told him

Edward smiled " He must be excited too"

**Authors note- I know its short but this was just a filler on getting a house. Review reach 160 I know you can do it its only 13 reviews**


	22. Read!

**Authors note- **

**I know you want a update but maybe later today. I have some good news.**

**So recently I havent really been updating as you know and its not because of my new story. My siblings and I share a computer its mosty my other brother and sister. But I am getting a laptop its already ordered so updating will go back to normal when I get it..**

**Happy now?**

**- Twilightx28**


	23. Moving

**Author's Note- Next, READ END NOTES**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything...I thi****nk..**

BPOV

" Edward where is the box with all the kitchen stuff ?" I asked him

" Uhh I think it's in the family room." he answered

We were packing up our stuff. All of the furniture was there now just the little things.

I grabbed the boxes and put it on the counter I wrapped tissue paper around my plates and glasses and placed them carefully into the box. Edward was in the bedroom getting his clothes folded and packed. He tried to convince me he was going to do all the packing because I was pregnant, but I could convince him to let me help. Just because I am four months pregnant doesn't mean I am useless.

He came downstairs and grabbed a cup. He filled it with water and chugged it down.

"Thirsty." I teased

"Yeah. I'm glad you're not Alice I would take a week to fold all her clothes." he said

"You are doing mine too?" I asked

"Why not. You're busy down here so it's the least I could do." he stated. I pecked him on the lips.

"Thank you." I said. "Well I am done with the kitchen." I said. I looked around the kitchen all the counters and cabinets were empty.

"Excited?" he asked

I sighed "Yeah. I am ready to move on you know a fresh start." I stated

"Alright well I am going to finish emptying the closet." He gave me a quick hug and went back upstairs.

I tapped up the box up and went to the family room. I grabbed all of the stuff on the floor that was on the coffee table and packed it up. We had about twenty boxes in the family room alone.

Edward came down with two boxes stacked on top each other.

" Well that's it." he said.

" So nothing is left?" I asked

"Nope" he said.

" Well lets pack it up into the car." I said

He sighed " How about I pack it up and you get Mickey." He suggested

" Not a chance." I said " Edward I am four months pregnant I am not unable to help. But... Come on Mickey." I called

He came up to me a wagged his tail. I picked him up. "Well if you insist on carrying everything then why not go with it." I grabbed Mickey and carried him to the car. I put him in the passenger seat of my Vanquish.

-----------------------------

Edward got everything packed into the cars. We got everything there. We gave the key to he manager. I tried not to cry but I did. It was my first home that I bought out here. It was special in a way. Special like Carrie's closet in the Sex and the City movie. I drove with Mickey besides me he crawled onto my lap.

" Mickey. Its better if you ride shotgun." I said. I pushed him back on the seat. I glanced at him and he was staring at me.

" Okay get over here its a big day." and he crawled into my lap.

-----------------------------

All of the box was in the room it was going to be in. Most of the boxes held the kitchen stuff. Like plates, silver wear, coffee machine, food processor, blender, toaster and I got most of our food we already have a new stove, dishwasher, oven, microwave and fridge the house came with all of that stuff. So I got our food there last so we would have to but all new food. The kitchen was gorgeous it had all dark wood cabinets. It had a bar at the end and had stainless steel appliances and two laps over the Bar/ Island. (Picture in profile).

-------------------------------- 5 days later

Finally was my first thought. We were all done with the unpacking and designing. The family room was awesome. We had a checkered rug under our glass coffee table. we had our brown curtains hung over the huge windows next to the windows were the stairs along the stairs there was a table that had two lamps. The couch was cream and it had bright pillows. I loved my family room. ( Family room in profile). We did our bed rooms it was colors like browns and burgundy it was very pretty. I had a fireplace in there on the opposite side of the room.( Bedroom in profile). The house was huge it also had a T.V room we turned one of the rooms into a game room considering we had every game system known to man Emmett would have fun in here.

I was getting ready to go to the doctor we wanted to find out the gender of our baby.

" Hey how's you and my little baby girl." Edward asked

" Our baby boy is fine." I said. We walked out of the door and got in the car.

You see Edward thought it was a girl But I thought it was a boy. I could picture a little Edward running around.

We arrived at the doctor's office ten minutes later. I was sitting in the chair and Edward was holding my hand.

" Isabella Swan." The doctor called. We got up and followed him into the room.

" So how are you and the baby. You said you wanted to find out the gender?" he asked

" Yes we do." I said.

He got out the jell and I lifted up my shirt. he squirted it on my stomach and rubbed the decector or whatever it is. Edward held my hand while staring at the monitor.

" There is the head and the arm." He pointed out

" And the gender is a... Girl." he said.

" I told you." Edward said

I huffed. The doctor left and Edward grabbed a towel. He rubbed the jell of gently and placed a kiss on my stomach.

" I love you my baby girl." He whispered against my stomach.

He was so sweet he was going to make a wonderful father. I smiled and looked at him.

He looked at me " What?" he asked

" You're going to make a wonderful father." I said.

" Well you're going to make a wonderful mother." He said. I pulled my shirt down and stood up. I grabbed my jacket. I put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. I put my head against his neck.

"I love you." I said

" I love you too." He said. " An I love what you are giving me." he said while putting one hand on my stomach.

" So how big do you think I am going to get? I asked

" Sweetheart right now it doesn't even look like you pregnant." he said. I looked down. My stomach wasn't flat but it was big maybe about a inch sticking out.

" Thanks good. She is probably going to be a small baby. Hey know we know what color to paint the nursery." I said

" Pink?" he asked

" Well I am not a fan but she will like it." I said

------------------------

Edward and I finished the nursery with Alice's help. The wedding was in a week and I was very excited. The nursery was colors of blue green and brown it was adorable there was a white rocking chair and it had a white pillow with a green design on it. The bed sheets were really vibrant we bought a play desk for when she is older. Edward picked out the colors we decided that since we both didn't like pink that we should do something else. Over all the room was cute ( Nursery in profile).

Everything for the wedding was set up I told everybody to come three days before the wedding. Because I wanted them to explore the house and I knew Emmett was dying to get into the new game room.

Edward was at work. I told Dominique that I was pregnant and she gave me the time off from work. Edward and I talked about me just staying home all day. Because I refuse to get my child a babysitter. I didn't trust them. I told Edward that I was not going to be the mom that the children saw for one hour at night and he understood.

"Mickey" I called.

He came running toward the family room and jumped on the couch next to me.

"Hey baby. What are you doing?"

He barked and kissed my hand.

"Hello." I heard Edward call. He went out to the grocery store. Edward wanted to transfer to the other hospital over here that was closer so right now he wasn't working. Which was okay considering we have money.

" Family room." I responded. Mickey barked.

Edward came in and sat next to me. Mickey licked him arm and darted out of the room. Alice was currently out shopping. That was what she was doing. She said "Well I don't live here and you do so I have to get the latest trends before I leave" were her exact words.

" Hello." He said

Edward leaned in and kissed me. I pulled back after a moment.

" Well hello to you to. Get some food?" I asked

" Are you always so hungry?" he asked

" Well yeah I am eating for two me plus her." I stated

" Want me to make you something?" he asked

" Yeah. I want a bacon omelet. You know if that's not a problem."

"Okay" he said he got up.

" Hey babe?" I asked He turned and smiled at me " Yes?" he asked

" At least I don't crave or have midnight cravings." I said

" Yeah and thank god for that." he said. He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and walked into the kitchen

Oh yeah this was the life.

**Authors note- Okay So I wanted to let you know. With the links. I deleted all from Bella's old house the links are now changed into the new house okay.. they are labeled as Edward and Bella's...**

**Reach me at least 168 - 170 reviews please!**


	24. It's Over

**Authors note - Okay I think tis story needs drama so here you have it. I changed chapter 12 I want comfortable with it.**

**DISCLAMIER- I own nothing**

BPOV

I woke up on a Thursday morning with a note one Edward's side of the bed

_Bella,_

_I got called in early. I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up_

_Come by at 12 and we can have lunch. Meet me in my office._

_Your Fiancée__,_

_Edward_

I glanced at the clock it was ten thirty. I signed and got up. I let Mickey outside and then fed him. I made some waffles and took a shower. I put on a Dark blue baby doll jeans and a pair of black flats. when I was done it was twelve forty three. I grabbed my bag from my dresser and headed downstairs.

" Alice I am going to go see Edward for lunch" I called

" Sure I am not going out today so I will see you when you get home." she said

" Bye" I grabbed my keys and went out.

It only took me ten minutes to get to the hospital. I walked in a walked up to a lady.

" I am here to see Dr. Cullen." I said

" Appointment?" she asked

" I am his Fiancée." I said while smiling

" Oh then his office is all the way down there take a left and go to the last door." she said sweetly

" Thank you have nice day." I said.

I walked down the halls looking for his office. I finally came to an end. His door was closed. I opened it.

I was not prepared for what I saw. Edward was pressed against a wall by a girl with brown hair it was to her shoulders. I wasn't sure if they were kissing. I gasped.

"H-how." I trailed off.

Edward turned his head and looked at me " Bella it's not-" I left before he could say anything.

EPOV

I was sitting in my office waiting for Bella. I heard the door open. It was Sarah.

" What do you need?" I asked her

" Oh nothing really." she said

I got up and passed her I opened the door. I hated her she was always trying to get to me.

" Well leave my Fiancée is going to be here soon." I told her.

She started coming towards me. I backed up. I was pressed against the wall.

" You don't want her. I am much better." she said while batting her eyelashes.

" She is one hundred times better than what you can be." She wasn't listening.

I heard a gasp. It was Bella " H-how." she stopped.

I looked at her.

" Bella its not-" she just ran.

I pushed Sarah off me and ran to Bella.

BPOV

I ran and I reached the lobby.

" Bella." Edward said. He grabbed my wrist.

" Don't Bella me." I screamed at him " YOU GET ENGAGED TO ME GET ME KNOCKED UP WITH YOUR CHILD AND CHEAT ON ME." I screamed again.

That was exactly what he did

" Bella I-"

"SHUT UP." people around us were staring at us with wide eyes. " I should of known you would do this. I HATE YOU EDWARD CULLEN." I screamed at him. His mouth was wide open. I ran out into the parking lot. I got to my car and put they key in. Driving was hard considering I was sobbing the whole way. When I got home I slammed the car door hard not caring. I ran to te front door. Opened it and slammed it. I leaned against it and starting sinking against it. I sobbed

" Bella? Bella what happened?" she asked. she put her arms around me.

"H-he..A. Women. Against the wall..His office." I could get all of it out.

" Okay so you went to see him he was in his office and was press against a wall with a women." she said.

I nodded.

" I can't believe he would do that. I swear I'll kill him okay." she said

" He just got engaged knocked me up with his child and cheated on me." I sobbed.

" Shh it'l be okay Bella." she said.

"I-I'm going to go upstairs.

I wailed up the stairs and closed my door. I laid on my bed. I sobbed and sobbed and guess what I sobbed.

I thought that he was going to be the one guy that was different but he is just the same a lying back-stabbing jerk just like the rest. He proved that I couldn't trust any guy. I thought about that it seems like forever.

It was seven he should be home by now. I curled into a fetal position. I put a hand on my stomach. I felt her kick.

" It'l be okay. I promise." I told her

I heard the door open. It was Edward.

" Go sleep in another room there are plenty to sleep in besides here." I told him. I looked at my hand. My ring, we were supposed to get married in six day. I took my ring off. I threw it in his direction.

" Keep it I don't want it." I growled. More tears streamed down my face.

" Bella. I swear it wasn't what you thought." he said

" Shut up." I muttered.

" No I am not going to shut up. Unless you decide to listen to me." he said angrily

" I lost all trust in you." I whispered. I closed my eyes.

I felt the bed sink. " I'm sorry that I hurt you." with that I saw him get up he closed the door.

I cried myself to sleep that night.

----------------------------------------------------

It was Wednesday the morning of my wedding. Edward and I barely talked anymore. I just sat in my rom and cried. Alice tried to get me out of bed but I would listen.

I got up and stretched. I opened my door and walked down the stairs. I saw Edward and the kitchen table. He was drinking coffee.

" Why aren't you working?" I asked him.

" Well I took today and the rest of the month off because of the wedding and honeymoon." he said dryly.

" Oh." I grabbed a cup of coffee and went out the back yard. I leaned against the brick. I heard the door open

" Bella this is killing me. I need to talk to you." he said

**Author's note - There you have it. Review**


	25. Together? Broken? or Both?

**Authors note - Tired!**

**Disclaimer- (Ha I was going to put Update soon) I own nothing**

BPOV

"Sure." I said. We walked down the street. I looked down at my feet.

I lifted my head up and looked at him.

" Bella. I know it looked bad. Not even bad horrible, but you have to know I am not cheating on you. I should of told you from the start she is my secretary she has been after me since I started three weeks ago and I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would jump to the conclusion of that I was cheating. I love you and only you please just please believe me." he said. I looked in his eyes I saw sadness.

I should have trusted him from the start.

APOV

I am freaking out I am at central park calling Bella and Edward they wouldn't pick up.

Everyone was in there place and they were supposed to be here now. They have ten minutes

BPOV

I turned and looked at him. I ran at him and hugged him to me. He put his arms around my waist.

" I'm sorry I didn't trust you." I told him

"It's okay. Now do we have a wedding to get to?" he asked

" Yes. But we may be late." I stated. Edward picked me up and ran like a bat outta hell. We reached the house and darted upstairs.

" Well we already had bad luck so it doesnt matter that I see you get dressed." Edward said

It took us ten minutes to get ready. I was supposed to be walking down the aisle right now. I swiped on some mascara and some eye shadow.

"Ready?" I asked him

"Yup lets go." he grabbed my hand and were off.

----------------

We ran up to where the guests were

" Were here." Edward and I said at the same time.

I saw Alice sigh of relief

Edward raced down the aisle taking his place. He smiled at me.

The music started.

I walked down the aisle painfully slow. I finally reached Edward and I gave Alice my bouquet. I took Edwards hand in mine.

" We are gathered here today to join these two people in holy matrimony. Does anyone here object?" he asked

" We do" I heard a voice I haven't heard in years. I turned my head and saw Jacob Black and my father at the end of the aisle. I felt tears run down my cheek.

" I will not allow my daughter to marry this young man I object." Charlie said

I broke down. Edward wrapped his arms around me. I turned and walked toawrds my father.

" Get out you ruined my life once you are not doing it again" I growled

" Bella please don't marry him."

" The day I left was the last day you had a daughter. Get out before I call the police." I said

" I am a police man." he stated

" Not of New York. I need a phone." I called

I saw Alice come down and give me her cell "Here" she muttered.

I dialed the non emergency number.

" Hello. I have two men here at my wedding disrupting and ruining it. Central park" I stated

" Somebody will be there to remove him off the premises within ten minutes." with that he hung up.

"Last chance." I said.

" Who do you think you are?" he growled.

" I am soon to be Mrs. Edward Cullen." I smirked

Then he slapped me. He put in so much force that I fell backwards.

" Bella." Edward helped me up " God Bella you alright." he kissed my cheek where he hit it.

I went to go up to Charlie but Edward held me back. " Bella no" he said

"HE NEEDS TO KNOW HOW I FELT." I screamed while struggling against him.

He needed to know what he did to me how it felt to have somebody important be taken away from me.

"Bella come on sweetheart." Edward pulled me back to him. He wrapped him arms around my waist holding me there.

I heard people walking I looked up and saw two officers.

" You two are coming with us for corruption of this wedding." they stated.

" I am her father." Charlie said

" I am her old boyfriend." Jacob stated

" Do you know these two?" The officer asked

I sighed " I have no idea who they are." Jacob and Charlie just stared at me there mouth wide open

The officers took them away. Edward and I walked down back to our places.

" Okay besides that. Anyone object?" he asked

It was silent

" Good."

-------------------

" Now do you Edward Anthony Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan to be you lawfully wedded wife to have to hold in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" he asked

" I do." he said

"Now. Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" I said

"Now by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." he finished

Edward leaned down and gave me a sweet kiss he pulled back and smiled. We faced the guests

" I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen" he said

-----------------

The night flowed nicely Edward and I had our first dance it way magical we danced to Clair De' Lune.

I saw Alice stand beside Edward and I.

" I just wanted to say something I am the maid of honor of course." everyone laughed " Ever since Bella was introduced to my family I knew she was the one for him. They were blind obviously. They did everything together. I just want you guys to know I was the one who spread the rumor in 11th grade that you two were going out." she said

SHE DID THAT! It took us the whole school year to clear that up. I gave her a glare, she smiled.

Carlisle came up he was the best man.

" I knew that the moment I saw Bella I knew that you two were meant to be I see love that you share its rare cherish it." he said. I gave him a hug.

------------

Alice forced me into a 'Honeymoon dress' as she called it. It was deep blue and it had black starps and a black ribbon under my bust. I had black flats also.

Everyone threw rice when we got into my Aston Martin. Edward said I owed me from driving his Volvo.

Today was a perfect day besides Charlie and Jake but I have to shut that door and keep it closed nobody will mess up my life. Again.

**Authors note – There you have it review!**


	26. Ocean Avenue

Authors note- Read end notes

--------------------

5 Years Later

--------------------

BPOV

I walked onto the stage. ( Originally by - Motion City Soundtrack- This is for real

_I've got emotion  
Dripping out my pores and I  
Thought I would let you know  
You are the night light,  
Ripping through my wicked world  
How you make it sparkle and glow,  
Before I lose control  
There's just one thing you should know_

This is for real, this time I mean it  
I'm coming clean, please don't let go  
I said from the start, that you could take it or leave it  
I'd prefer that you keep it  
Don't let go  
Don't let go  
Don't let go

I had some nightmares,  
Clawing at my skin and bones  
I nearly did explode  
You smoked the demons  
Gave me back my feelings  
Now I am good to go  
Before, my face hits the floor  
There's just one thing you should know

This is for real, this time I mean it  
I'm coming clean, please don't let go  
I said from the start, that you could take it or leave it  
I'd prefer that you keep it  
Don't let go

This is the best thing that I've ever had for real  
This is the best thing that I've ever had for real

For a physical challenge I'm notoriously bored  
Intravenous delivery, electrolytes and more  
Everytime it's the same routine  
Out with the bad, in with the clean  
Before I lose all motor skills  
There's one thing you should know

This is for real, this time I mean it  
I'm coming clean, please don't let go  
I said from the start, that you could take it or leave it  
I'd prefer that you keep it  
Don't let go

This is the best thing that I've ever had for real  
This is the best thing that I've ever had for real

This is the best thing that I've ever had for real  
This is the best thing that I've ever had for real

I looked down and smiled. I saw Edward and Elizabeth. Yes Edward was right about the gender. She has Bronze long curly hair and big Emerald green eyes.

She jumped on the stage. " Mommy" she yelled.

" I love you sweetheart, Ready to go to California to see grandma and grandpa?" I asked her

She nodded.

My life has been great. After the wedding we went to Italy for our honeymoon. we stayed for a month then little Elizabeth was born August 12. She was 5 lbs and 2 oz. Her full name is, Elizabeth Renesmee Cullen. Her middle name was a mixture of Renee and Esme.

After she was born I quit my job to stay full time with her.

Edward quit the hospital and went back to settling cases. We were very happy.

I haven't heard from Charlie and Jacob since the day of the wedding all I knew was that they were sent back to where they live. I forgave Charlie for what he did if I didn't I wouldn't have peace of mind. Either way I found my way back to Edward. I am glad Charlie made me leave in certain reasons. He made me realize that I can't live without Edward it made me realize a lot of things.

----------

We got off of the plain.

"Babe do you see Alice?" I asked him.

"Nope." he said

He carried Lizzy around while looking for Alice. I looked up and saw them all.

Rosalie was holding her son Jason. He is two years old.

Alice was pregnant. She was excited she was having a girl.

I ran up to them.

" Hey I missed you." I said. Edward and I gave them each a hug. Carlisle was holding Lizzy.

--------------------

We put all of our stuff in Edward's old room. Lizzy was in her bed taking a nap in the bedroom they had set up for her. Esme insisted that she have her own room when she is here, Alice Rosalie and Esme went crazy. Edward and I told them no pink. Of course Alice pouted about that but she has her own room to decorate for her own kid.

" Want to go somewhere?" Edward asked from behind me.

" Sure." he kissed my temple and grabbed my hand. It was July and very hot outside.

I had on white shorts and a Blue fitted polo with Gold sandals.

We walked out of our house and walked hand in hand down the side walk headed to Ocean Avenue Drive.

Around the area they also had some clothing shops then across was the beach. We used to go by the shops and get Ice-cream like every night when we were sixteen. We walked down Cheery street more like run and fool around. Edward and I would talk all the time around there.

We reached the beach and sat down. I heard music playing

( Yellowcard - Ocean Avenue) (a/n: Listen to song this story is about the song)

There's a place off Ocean Avenue  
Where I used to sit and talk with you  
We were both 16 and it felt so right  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
Staying up all night

There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street  
We would walk on the beach in our bare feet  
We were both 18 and it felt so right  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
Staying up all night

If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away

There's a piece of you that's here with me  
It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see  
When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by  
I can make believe that you're here tonight  
That you're here tonight

If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away

I remember the look in your eyes  
When I told you that this was goodbye  
You were begging me not tonight  
Not here, not now  
We're looking up at the same night sky  
And keep pretending the sun will not rise  
Be together for one more night  
Somewhere, somehow

If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away

I listened to all the lyrics carefully.

Edward looked at me " That song sums up our life." Edward said

"Yeah" I agreed

Ocean Avenue we were Edward and I met I remember that day

_FLASHBACK_

_I was walking down the street looking around when I crashed into something._

_" I am so sorry." I said_

_I looked up and saw two piercing emerald green eyes._

_"It's okay." he said. " You new around here?" he asked_

_"Yeah I just moved." I said quietly_

_"Cool." he said_

_"Yeah." I said_

_Awkward silence..._

_"So since you don't know anybody want me to show you around and stuff?" he asked_

_" That would be great" I said_

_"Let's go." he grabbed my hand and we were off_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Remember when we first meant I bumped into you." I laughed

"Yeah." he smiled " Your clumsiness made the rest of our life's." he said

I smiled.

Our life may have not been perfect but no one's life is simple or perfect. Your life can't be a fairytale in a book, If life gets hard you don't walk away. I didn't. I waited for something good to happen and something good did happen. I found love, and that may be the best gift I have. As weird as it sounds its true. No matter if your shy, sad, depressed or angry we all deserve something in this thing we call life.

I would change anything in my life. All I know is that my life officially started when I came to, Ocean Avenue.

The End

**Authors note- I am sad to see this go. I hope you liked it or loved it.**

**I want to thank all of you who have reviewed. If you really love this story let me reach 200 reviews that is all I want. Keep looking out for new stories from me because I am not done yet. I have more Ideas for another ExB love story when they are teenagers. So don't forget me and check up. READ- Best Man**

**Thank you **

**REVIEW. Please reach 200 please!!!**


End file.
